My Girl
by Jaspers Black Widow
Summary: I knew that every vampire had a soul mate. I just didn't think that I would ever find mine and that she would be a human and four years old. But she will grow up and when she does she will be MINE... My girl and no one will harm her.  J/B
1. Chapter 1

First big hugs and kisses to my beta's Princess Mishawaka and Kouga's older woman and thanks to my temptress who encourages me.

Yay I have a new story! It's not the only one I have started so just stay with us… Hopefully we will get the others on here soon..

Chapter 1

Jasper's POV

Let me introduce myself, Jasper Whitlock here, I am known in my world as the God of War. Fighting wars for centuries has rightly earned me that title. I am actually a hundred and forty five years old. However, I was 23 years old when I was bitten by the bitch vampire goddess, Mistress Maria, and made to train her armies of newborn vampires to fight for feeding grounds.

At this moment, I find myself standing in the woods behind a little house in Forks, Washington. Alice, my former lover and clairvoyant, told me to come here and that what would happen here tonight would change my life forever.

As I near the house I can hear a quiet, sweet voice, belonging to a child.

I travel on until the owner of the voice comes into view. A beautiful little girl about 4 years old, playing with a dirty little teddy bear with one eye. I stayed unseen, just in the shadows of the forest, to listen to her conversation. She's talking with the bear, she is precious.

"Now teddy, we can't play much longer, it's gettin late… I know momma is asleep but we'll get cold" she snuggled the teddy bear and laid back on a big cold rock, lookin at the sky that was rapidly darkening.

"It is so pretty." she cooed, as I walked a little closer so she could see me.

I don't have a shirt on cause I was going hunting and humans tend to get you messy some times. So, I worry I may frighten her when she sees the scars at the top of my shoulders and lower neck.

But when she sees me walking closer, she sits up "Hi, I'm Bella. You want to watch the stars come out with me and Teddy?" She is absolutely adorable. I smiled kindly at her.

"Sure darlin, I'm Jasper." I test her emotions as I slowly walk closer to her, not wanting to scare her. "So, where's your momma or poppa little one?" I ask as I climb up on the rock beside her.

"Momma's sleeping and poppa's grumpy, we come out here every night and wait for the stars." She pointed up to the sky as she scooted closer to me. Then she stood up and I had to tilt my head a bit to look at her beautiful, dirty little face.

"You have long pretty hair" she said as she pushed my long curly blond hair back out of my eyes. When her hands touched the skin on my face it sent tiny shocks through my entire body, to the very center of my being.

I could tell she felt the shocks too but I felt no fear from her, even from the coldness of my skin, "that tickles" she said wiggling her little fingers lookin at them.

"It did, didn't it? So, would you like me to take you inside? It's gettin cold out here sweetheart and I don't want you a gettin sick." I stood up and she walked closer to me again.

She's a curious little thing. She touched the scars on my shoulders. I knew she would notice em, kids notice the tiniest things. She rubbed over my shoulders, creating the sparks again, but I felt only sadness and that is a new feeling for anyone to have as their first reaction to seeing them.

Then she did the damnedest thing, she kissed them about three times on each shoulder. "Momma used to kiss my boo boos when I would get one and it makes them feel better. Do yours feel better now?" I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yes sweetheart, thank you." I didn't know what else to say, this little girl is goin to be very special to me. I can tell by the way it feels when we touch that she will grow up to be my mate. This is something that I thought I would never have.

She grabbed her teddy and got down, holding her hand up for me to take. I placed my hand in hers and she didn't notice the coolness, she just giggled from the tingles and led me towards her house.

When we entered, her father was drunk and he staggered to get out of the chair he was in. He came over and glared at me. "What the hell are you doing in my house?" He bellowed at me. Hmm, that would not do at all. I thought a little attitude adjustment was in order here.

"I am making sure your little girl makes it in the house ok." I said, glaring at him. I looked down at the table in front of the chair he was in and saw a mirror with about a half a line of coke left on it and a used syringe. A glance over at her mother told me she was nearly over dosed. Her sleeve was up and a band still tied around her upper arm.

She was still alive, but not for long. My mate will not be here after tonight she will not know of things like this or be in an environment like this.

He turned to the little girl and yelled in her face "Go to your room you little piece of trash. I don't know why we ever had you, look at you…" I had heard enough. I was known as a god for a reason. No one wants to feel my wrath. This man had just opened up an invitation for the depths of hell to enter his living room. I took him by the throat and pinned him against the wall, holding so tightly that he couldn't speak or breathe.

"Isabella darlin, I want you to go upstairs for just a minute then I'll come and get you ok?"

She nodded her little head causing the long chocolate brown curls on her head to bounce.

Once I heard her door shut to her bedroom, I turned back to the man that was nearly unconscious. The sound of my little darlin's sobs fueling my anger at this pitiful excuse for a man in front of me.

I will not be bothered with these people ever again. Having made my mind up about this, I released my grip on his neck and covered his mouth with my hand, turning him so his back was against my chest and jerked his head with vampire speed snapping his neck in one smooth motion.

I then placed him in the chair he was in and closed his eyes so he looked to be asleep in case Bella saw him on our way out of here.

I then went over to her mother who had passed out from a near coke overdose. I shook my head disapprovingly then repeated my actions once again. Once I was sure they appeared asleep I headed upstairs to my little Isabella. After all, I don't want her to have nightmares from seeing dead people. I can hear her rumbling around in her room doing something.

I followed her scent to a room at the end of the hall. The site before me broke my heart. Her room only had a mattress on the floor with no sheet or pillow, only a ratty old blanket and her teddy.

There were some clothes in one box on the floor and a few toys in another box. She had a small plastic grocery bag and she was stuffing her clothes in the bag when she noticed me standin there.

She turned and looked up at me with those pretty little blue eyes and tears streaked face and asked something that I am sure I will never forget. "Jasper, can I go live with you for a while? My momma and poppa won't care and I promise I'll be good."

I walked over to her and scooped her up into my arms, "my precious little angel, you can go stay with me, you are now mine forever."

She reached out for the teddy bear and I grabbed it as I took her out of the room. She had both arms wrapped tightly around my neck; one hand held to her bag of clothes and the other was wound in my hair.

She really seems to like my hair. My body responded to my stressed young mate and a low purr rumbled in my chest to comfort her.

She hid her head into the side of my neck as I grabbed the dirty blanket and wrapped it around her to keep her from getting cold as I carried her outside and towards the woods.

I was crossing the yard when I heard Rose's car comin. It stopped in front of the house so I went to it, Em got out as I approached the passenger door of the car.

"Get in and go to our house, I'm going inside to take care of… the trash and I'll be home soon. Alice told us everything; she's waiting with the others for you to get there." I climbed in the front seat without another word, Bella still cradled close to my chest.

I used to live with Rose and Emmett's family, the Cullen's. I pretended to be Rose's twin on and off for thirty two years. During that time, I was married to the pixie bitch Alice.

Alice and I realized that we did better as friends. At first things in our marriage were good, then I got tired of the way that she wanted everything to be her way. She even wanted to pick out my fuckin clothes.

The fact that I am a very dominate male and like for my woman to be very submissive to me caused major uproars with the 'little miss control every situation' woman that she is.

So I left and went back to my home in Texas.

I came back to visit about once a month and usually stay with Rose and Em. But this time when I came in, Alice was waiting on me and was ranting like a lunatic for me to go to that house, Bella's house.

We got into a huge ass fight and I told her to leave me the hell alone. After she finally gave up, I decided I was going hunting and since I don't hunt animals anymore, I had to go away from Forks to hunt.

But when I came back my curiosity got the better of me and I went to seek out the house. I guess that was why Alice finally gave in earlier, she saw me going anyways.

Well for the first time, in a long time, she was right; my life is going to change now cause I have found my soul mate.

Review or PM me ya know I luv em!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for my great reviews and my PMs I loved them. I also want to send a great big hug to my two beta's Princess Mishiwaka and Kouga's older woman.

Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

Rose peaked over at Bella as she drove us home. Bella had turned slightly in my lap; one little hand still clung to my hair. She was a little afraid. A purr rumbled in my chest again and I petted her gently. This seemed to be my body's natural response, to comfort my young mate when she was scared.

"It's ok baby girl, this is Rosie." I pointed over at Rose and she smiled gently at Bella. Rose absolutely adored her and she hadn't even spoken to her yet. "Rosie is very nice and we are going to go to her house for a while, ok?"

"Yea... I guess... you're going to be there too?" she almost whispered. I stroked her cheek affectionately. How could someone have been so cruel to someone so precious?

My love for this child already out shown any love I have every felt for anyone and I only just found her. Love not lust. I adored everything about her but lust was not something a male vampire feels for his very young mate on the rare occasion that he can even find her at such an age. Those feelings come with time and the appropriate age.

"Yes baby I will, I promise to not go anywhere unless I tell you first. How's that sound?" I said softly to her as I brushed back her stray curls from her face.

"Ok" she whispered. Then she mumbled "so warm" as she snuggled against me and went to sleep.

"So... is she really your mate?" Rose whispered quietly so she didn't wake Bella.

"Well, let me ask you a question. When Emmett touches you, how does it feel?" I am really not good at talking about stuff like this it is too personal.

"Well, it feels electric, like tiny shocks, and even though we feel cold to others, to each other when we touch, it's warm. (I really hate conversations like this, but I would rather it be with Rose or Peter if I had to have one.) How does it feel when she touches you?"

"It is like nothing I've ever felt before, but she's just a child Rosie. What the hell am I goin to do with a child? I can't play daddy to her now then be her mate when she gets of age. That would just be wrong. I couldn't just leave her there though Rosie. They where mean to her and doin things that children don't need to be around. What the hell am I gonna to do?"

"Let's just get home; cleaned up and in a nice warm bed, then we will work it all out brother. Em and I have already been talking about ways to help you. Alice came over and told me you had her and to come and pick you up."

I just nodded and held Bella closer to me, breathing in her scent. She smells like honeysuckles, it is a scent I will never forget and she is the only human I have ever smelled that I didn't want to drain.

She even thinks I'm warm, only to a true soul mate does a vampire feel warm to. This is all so new to me but I'm not stupid, I've known about this but it does make it better that I can talk to Rose about it.

Right now the one question that remains is... What the fuck am I gonna do with a child?

When we got to the house Alice opened my door for me and I slid out, careful not to wake my sleeping angel.

She reached down and brushed her hair back from her face and I wanted to bite her hand off. "She is beautiful Jasper, just like I saw in my vision. You will both grow to love each other more than you ever thought possible. She will be the comfort that you have never found in anyone or anything before and she will be the strength you need when you think you can't go on."

I could feel the truth when she spoke of her vision but also the hurt that this life couldn't be with her. I am sorry that I can't return the sadness; Alice was a true bitch and very controlling.

Bella started to shiver a little and snuggled closer to me, mumbling in her sleep, which helped break the uncomfortable silence between Alice and me.

"No poppa! Don't hurt momma! Please don't hit mamma no more!" Bella cried in her sleep.

"Shh baby, its ok" I whispered into her ear as I walked into Rose's house, where the rest of the family was waiting on me, and sat down on the couch. Cuddling her close to me with a smile on my face that I'm sure no one had ever seen before. I was in my own little comfort zone happy and content.

Well, everyone was here but Edward, he took off like a bat out of hell when I stepped out of the car. I could feel his confusion, but over what I'm not sure yet. To be honest right now I could care less.

Rose came over to where I sat on the couch holding Bella "Jasper, I have a warm bath ready for her and a shirt she can wear as a nightgown tonight. Can you wake her up so that we can get her cleaned up? I think it will help her sleep better."

I hated to wake her, but I thought Rose was right. She would feel like a new little girl to get someone to help bath her and wash her pretty hair. "Bella... Bella, (she opens her little eyes and sits up on my lap rubbing her eyes with the backs of her hands) would you like to let Rosie take you and give you a nice warm bath and put you on some warm clothes?"

She just nodded her head and reached one hand up and wrapped it up in my hair. "Its ok baby, they won't hurt you, and I won't let anyone ever hurt you." I felt protective of her and held her close. She giggled after a moment, still holding tight to my hair, she leaned down and laid her head on my chest.

"What's so funny sugar?" I asked as I petted her hair. Everyone around watched and listened for what she would say.

"You gots a rumble in your chest Jasper!" she giggled some more and I grinned down at her she looked up at me all serious for a moment as she said. "I like your rumble." she said with all seriousness. There were a few chuckles around the room, mine included, as I wrapped my arms around my angel.

"I'm glad you like my rumble. I like you too." I said and kissed the top of her head. Rose came close so she could see if Bella would go with her to get her bath.

Rose got down in front of us on her knees. "Could I take you and give you a bath baby girl, then get you ready for bed? I have lots of bubbles in the water."

Rose said the magic word. _Bubbles. _I could feel the happiness coming from Bella; she looked up at me with the unspoken question on her face. "Go on, it'll be ok." I encouraged her. Rose reached out for her and Bella went to her.

Rosie has always wanted children. She is eager to get her hands on Bella. I can feel all the love that she already has for my little angel.

.

After she is gone with Rose, Esme speaks first. "She is very lovely Jasper. What are you going to do with her?"

"Well, I really have no idea right now." I know how Carlisle and Esme are with children. They took me in eagerly and even though things didn't work out between Alice and me they still think of me as their son.

Emmett came back about this time, smelling of smoke, "It's taken care of; I burned the house with the bodies in it. I thought about just burying them but thought that if I burned the house down, it would take care of the bodies and no one would look for Bella. As for what you can do with her, well, I've been talking with Rosie. After Alice told us where you were, we thought if you needed us to take care of her for you, we would be more than happy too. Rosie has always wanted children and since neither of us have ever tasted human blood or desired too, she will be fine with us." Emmett looked on hopefully, not even trying to hide it. They really wanted this. The chance to raise their own daughter.

I looked to Alice the excitement just rolling off her. "What do you see about that?" I asked with a raised brow.

"It will be good for everyone and she will be safe. We'll all have so much fun with her." Alice bounced around eagerly.

"I've been thinking about it. I'll stay for a while with her, to get adjusted to the new surroundings, but then I'll leave to go back to my home in Texas. I will decide everything else before I leave. I'm not really sure what to do yet. But what is the deal with Edward?"

"When her scent hit him, he wanted to drain her instantly (I jumped into a crouch, with a growl erupting from my chest, ready to go after him) calm down, that is very unlike him and he will not hurt her. They'll become close friends. He has more restraint than he thinks." Alice the all mighty replied.

At that very second my phone starts ringing it's my brother, Peter. He gets feelings about things and since he never calls when I'm around the pixie bitch, I'm sure it has to do with my Bella.

"Hey ass hole."

"Hey pencil dick. Just when was you gonna fuckin call and tell me about her?" he would know about that.

"I don't really know what to do man it's all shocked the hell out of me" I stood up and walked outside so I could talk more privately, not like they couldn't hear anyway.

Then I continued talking to him, "I don't know what to do Pete, when she touches me, it sends little shocks to my very soul and she thinks I'm warm Pete, warm. You know what the hell that means?" I am trying to keep from losing it, I am the fuckin god of fuckin war and right now I feel like I am going crazy.

"It means, she is the one major. Finally after all these years she is here. So do you want me to tell you what to do with her? Or do you want to ask first?"

Smart ass.

"Do tell all seeing smart ass."

"Let her stay with Rosie, she will be a good momma to her and Em is excellent dad material, she is gonna need it. You stay for two weeks with her till she settles in, she will quickly because of the love and attention she will get that she has never had. You need to only go and visit ever five years or so; on Christmas and you can write to each other when she gets older. It all works out so that as she grows up, she will know that she belongs to you and when she is seventeen you can mark her. When she is eighteen she can come live with you and you can make her yours completely when you choose. It will all work out I promise. (He chuckles) But she is going to be a little hell cat Jas and you are gonna love every minute of it. Oh and she is safe with Edward he won't hurt her."

"Alright... Alright let me get some surprises." He knows things and they all are right unlike Alice and her changeable visions.

"Oh you will brother, you will." and with that he hangs up.

Ok hit that Review button or PM me and send me some love!


	3. Chapter 3

A special thanks to my betas two very wonderful people Princess Mishawaka and Kouga's Older Woman and my two readers. I loved my reviews and I hope you like where I am going with this story. I am currently working on chapter 8 so hopefully I will be able to post regularly unless RL gets hectic.

I appreciate all my beta's Kouga's Older Woman and Princess Mishawaka's help and time that they spend on my stories.

Thanks to all of my readers for all their reviews and PMs. Most of all thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy this one. I know it may seem to start slow but I have to work my way into it.

Chapter 3

Jasper's POV

As I am sitting here, on a bench that overlooks my lake, lookin up at the stars, I can't help but think of my Bella and the first night I found her.

In exactly two weeks and three days she will be seventeen and I will get to mark my mate as mine. I am going to leave come morning, so that I can stay with her for a month.

I reach into my pocket, pull out my wallet and look at the picture of her that Rosie sent me yesterday. She is sitting on her horse, I bought it for her when she turned thirteen.

She has grown into a beautiful young woman. I have only seen pictures since she was thirteen but we have been talking on the phone every Friday night for the past two years. Her voice is so calming to me, it is soft like a caress.

I can't wait any longer, I miss her so much. So I go inside, grab my bags and get on my motor bike to take off. It will take me four days to get to Alaska and I can't wait.

I am finishing up draining a drunk in an alley when my phone rings, it's Rosie.

"Jasper where the hell are you?"

"I'm just a couple hours away now. Why? Is something wrong with my Bella?"

"Wrong! Yea something is fucking wrong Paul called and she fell down the fucking steps at school.." I interrupted.

"What the hell! Is she hurt?"

"Yes, she is hurt Jasper! She's drunk! Fucking drunk.." I interrupted again.

"Drunk are you sure? How did she.." she cut me off.

"If you would stop interrupting me, I would fucking tell you. (Man she has a mouth when she is pissed.) She got it from Paul, he's one of the boys from the Rez. He is constantly going around trying to sniff her ass, stupid ass dog. (Now that got my attention causing me to growl.) I sent Em to the school to get her."

I got back on my bike. "I will be there in an hour. Stay calm, she is ok. The rest I will take care of when I get there and speak to her myself. "With that, I shut my phone, placed it in my back pocket, slid on my helmet and took off.

Pete said this one is gonna be one hell of a visit, I guess he was right once again.

Bella's POV

Ugh! School again!

I hate school the only thing I look forward to is hanging out with my friends, Angela, Ben, Paul, and Mike. Well.. and dance class I love to dance. My daddy, pap, and Edward dance with me all the time at home, but in class Mike is my partner.

Angela, Ben and Mike have been my friends since freshman year. We move around a lot to keep people from noticing that my parents don't age; but they want me to spend all four years in the same high school.

They told me about my family being vampires on my thirteenth birthday. It was cool with me, I knew they were different and I was constantly asking questions.

But I do everything I can to keep our secret hidden so no one finds out about my family or my mate.

I am a senior this year and I have been on the honor role since I started getting letter grades on my report cards.

It so boring! Pap, nana, and mom insist on doing my studying with me and helping me with my work every school night. Even if I don't have any homework pap does something educational with me.

It's not that I don't appreciate it, it's that I don't want to be the boring, little innocent Bella, any more.

Hell, I am the mate of the one and only vampire, Major Jasper Whitlock, god of war. I have been told all about Jasper and when I become of age I am to be his mate.

I am going to be an 18 years old soon and I am still a virgin. Why the hell would he want a mate that only knows about sex from the questions I ask and the movies Angie and I have sneaked and watched.

Pap tells me stories of his past that he has heard and my Auntie Alice tells me about him. They used to be very close friends.

I guess I better go get showered and ready for school.

Damn, it is cold in here this morning. I reach over and turn my heat up some more as I find some clothes for my naked ass.

I decide to go with my worn denim jeans and a dark blue fuzzy sweater, that is low cut in front, showing my breasts that are finally more than a hand full. I'm finally in a C cup, yay!

I didn't think I was ever going to be anything but flat chested and mom says that guys can look but can't touch. Daddy however, will send me back to my room if my clothes are too revealing.

I throw some frizz control product in my hair and comb out my mess of long chocolate brown curls, until it is half way decent. I put on my suede boots, they come almost to my knees, have fur around the top, and little fur balls hanging from the laces on the side. I love them, Auntie Alice bought them for me.

I grabbed my long suede coat with the fur edging that matches my boots and went downstairs.

Edward is waiting for me in his truck, he always takes me to and from school, of all my guy friends he is my favorite. He tries to stay around me, to keep himself used to my scent, because it seems that I am his singer.

That means that unless he keeps my scent fresh he could attack at the first sign of my precious little blood. I tell him he is full of shit. He wouldn't hurt me, but pap insists that he could be dangerous to me.

When I got to school, Edward let me out of the truck with his be careful speech and the usual growl. My guy friend Mike, who was approaching me, left no doubt at the thoughts playing out in that dirty little mind of his.

Edward tells me that my friends will be in trouble with Jasper, except they are just friends.

"Hey Bells! damn girl, you look sexy" my pervy friend Paul says as he comes up behind me, grabbing me around my waist.

Paul is from the Rez, he is one of Jake's friends and since Jake and my daddy are best friends, we get to hang out at the house too. Supervised I must add..

He knows all about soul mates, only they call it imprint. So he knows about me being Jasper's soul mate and he doesn't cross the line, not that I don't have to remind him sometimes.

Paul is about 6 foot tall and has long black hair that he wears falling down his back. He has a stocky build with some amazing biceps. The physical changes come with the werewolf gene when they change, this is our little secret at school.

After I manage to get away from Paul, we go up to where Angie and Ben are standing, on the walkway to the industrial arts building. "Did you bring it?" Ben asked.

"Yea, I have it. Is she going to go with us?" Paul asked motioning his head towards Angie who nodded back at him.

Then he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "Bells, you want to have a little fun with us this morning before class?"

"I guess so," I let him lead me by the hand into the building, following the others.

The building is left open but the teacher, Mr. Caudill, is out because of a death in his family. The news said it was a wild animal, but pap says it doesn't look like a wild animal to him. It is possibly a newborn vampire lurking in the woods.

Anyway, I let him lead me into the building, down the stairs, and into a room where he locks the door behind us. Paul reaches in his pocket, takes out two bottles and hands one to Mike saying, "here's a little Jack" and one bottle to Ben whispering in his ear, "and here's a little tequila."

Oh no, mom and dad will kill me! I know what they're doing, what should I do? Jasper is supposed to be coming in to visit me today too..

I am brought from my thoughts by Paul, he is holding the bottle of tequila to my lips. "Come on Bells, hell you are going to be 17, you don't want to be so innocent all your life and never experience anything do you?"

That is just what I was thinking this morning. So I guess a couple drinks wouldn't hurt and then we'll go to class and no one will know. Right..

"Ok I guess, just a little though."

They all laugh at me, giving me the push I needed to prove that I could drink as much as any of them. I am no little Ms. Priss..

We all pass the bottles around, Angie stopped drinking long ago, but I pass it around and keep up with the rest of them until the bottles are empty.

"We better get to class" Mike says.

I start to stumble around behind them and Paul tells everyone to go on. He is going to try to let me walk it off for a few more minutes.

We step outside, the bell has rung, and I am now going to attempt to climb the steps up the hill to the main building for class.

I stumble a little, but I try to show off so I turn around to tell Paul that I'm fine, and that I can do this. My legs get tangled and I fall down the steps. I try to catch the rail but fall forward and end up bending my wrist backwards.

"Damn it, how the hell did you do that?" Paul chuckled as he tried to help me up, causing me to wince. "Sorry Bells, it was like I could see it happening but my stupid ass just watched. I was going to be a gentleman and let you go in first, before I went to class myself, Damn it! Em is going to kick my ass."

"Em doesn't have to know, just help me up?" I slurred and he smiled at me as he flipped open his phone.

"Yes he does Bells, you can't go to school like this. We have to keep this quiet. I'll tell the others that you got sick and went home. I am at fault, so I will be the one to call your dad."

Paul chuckled even harder when I growled at him. After a rough talk with my dad, he took me to the parking lot and lifted me up into his truck so that no one will see us. The school would never suspect this of me and come looking.

The next thing I know, my daddy's truck is pulling in and my daddy is in front of me with his eyes black as coal from anger and a low growl rumbling in his chest.

"Have you broken anything sweet pea?" he tried to sound a little softer to me.

"I think she might have broken her wrist' Paul started when daddy interrupted him.

"Do not fucking speak to me right now boy, or I will kick your ass so hard you will have to take a shit out your ear!"

"No daddy! Please just take me home" I whispered knowing he would hear me.

He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up like a baby, took me to his truck, put me in the seat and buckled me in.

We drove in silence for a few minutes. Well, except for my crying.

"Daddy, are you ashamed of me?" I managed to strangle out through the sobs that were racking through my body.

He reached over and pulled me close to him, "sweet pea, there is nothing you could ever do that I would be ashamed of you for, never think that. Your mom and I love you baby, very much."

Then his phone rang, it was laying in the seat between us, so I looked at the caller id before I handed it to him.

Shit, it says Jasper Whitlock..

****** Ok hit that review button and send me some luv. *****


	4. Chapter 4

Here is another one. I hope you all are loving this story I cant seem to stop with it. The ideas just keep coming. Hopefully it stays like that LOL.

I want to thank everyone for the love they sent me through the reviews and PMs keep them coming that encourages me and keeps me eager to post more.

I have added a new girl tomy beta's, Kouga's Older Woman and Princess Mishiwaka, her name is angelndeskyes. Thanks to all of them and all of their help. Luv ya bunches!

Ok I'll shut up go read!...

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Daddy pushed the button on his cell to answer the call, I could hear the conversation clearly and I don't have vampire hearing.

Jasper is pissed.

"What the hell is going on? Is she alright? I will neuter that fuckin dog!" Jasper ranted.

"Well, she is a little plastered, probably has a broken wrist and you will have to stand in line for a piece of Paul."

"Are you taking her to Carlisle?"

"Oh no, daddy please don't! I don't want to go in front of all those people daddy. Please, I promise I'm ok, please!" I sobbed, begging him. I don't want everyone at the hospital to see me like this. I wish I hadn't done this, it was a huge mistake.

"Put her on the phone. Now!"

Oh shit, now I've done it. I shake my head at daddy and mouth "please, no."

"Get on the phone Isabella Marie McCarty!" he yelled through the phone.

Shit, not the full name...

I put the phone to my ear, let out a little sigh and whispered a slightly slurred "hello."

I heard him let out a deep breath and say... "You will have Carlisle check your wrist. I will call him so that he can tell them at the hospital that he has a family emergency and he has to go home. He will check you out there. He will also call the school to tell them that you fell down the stairs at home, hurt your wrist and that you will not be at school for the remainder of the week, at least until we see exactly what is wrong. I wish to spend some time alone with you while I am in this time and I don't want to start it off with busting your ass. We will discuss your punishment later."

Punishment, ass busting, oh shit! Daddy never spanks me.

"I am on my way. I will be there shortly and we will talk more then. Ok?"

"Ok" is all I manage to strain out through my sobs and silent tears that are rolling down my face.

"Good bye my Isabella." His voice is so soft now almost a whisper.

"Good bye Jasper." I whisper back knowing he can hear. Then I turn off the phone and snuggle into my daddy's side. It's a good thing that we live a ways from the school that I go to and daddy is driving slow, because I am dreading seeing Mom.

Everyone at school knows that Mom and Dad are married but they think that I am daddy's little sister instead of his daughter. They believe that our parents died and he and mom are raising me.

We have had to play different roles as I have grown up over the years to keep our family secret. I was even home schooled several years, from the ages of eight to thirteen, so I could be taught more about my family and how important it is to protect our secret.

I would never do or say anything to put my family's lives in danger. I love them all very much.

When we get to the house Pap is at my truck door with mom right on his heals fussing over me.

"Isabella Marie McCartney! What the hell were you thinking?"

Yea she is pissed.

I couldn't speak I just looked down and cried. Pap held out his arms to me and I scooted over to him and wrapped my arm around his neck, holding my hurt arm against my chest and burying my face against his neck as I let it all out.

I can always go to Pap over anything, he is patient and understanding.

To an onlooker this would look odd. Carlisle is really only 23, who pretends to be in his late thirties, and he is a gorgeous blonde doctor to anyone else, but to me, he is the one person that always believes and listens to me. He understands me. He is my papaw.

Nana came out of the house as we got closer.

Mom is still going on "Why didn't you kick that dog's ass Em? Why didn't you do anything? He got our girl drunk…"

That's when Nana put a stop to it. "Rosalie that is enough. Don't you think she feels bad enough about this? Quit acting like that and go comfort your daughter. Don't act like you have never done anything that you later regretted."

Mom stopped and mumbled "I'm sorry. You're right."

Pap took me to the living room and sat me down on the couch, kneeling in front of me. He turned my arm carefully from side to side checking it closely. I couldn't help but wince when he would turn it because of the pain.

"It is starting to bruise already, her wrist is badly sprained, and it will take about six weeks to heal. Just try not to move around a lot. I have already taken care of school, Angie will be getting your homework for you and Edward will go pick it up at the end of each day."

He continued talking to me very sweetly letting me cry and tell him all about it while he swiftly got a bandage and wrapped it up. It hurts really bad but so does the entire left side of my body, especially my ass. Pap says he will have to wait a while because of my alcohol intake before he can give me anything for the pain.

"Can I go home now? I want be alone for a while."

He brushed my hair back gently and kissed my forehead. "Yea baby, go home and I'll send you some medicine over as soon as I can."

Mom came over and held out her arms towards me just like she did in the very first memory I have of her since I became part of their family. You can see the love she has for me in her eyes.

I wrapped my arm around her neck for a long hug as she kissed my cheek, being her motherly self, letting me cry as she soothed me.

"Come on sweet pea, mommy's sorry. It's ok now, we will take you home and put you in your nice warm bed and you can rest. The sleep will help more than anything." Then she leaned closer and whispered, "trust me, I know."

I have seen daddy and Edward drink some with Jake, but never mommy. Maybe she isn't as disappointed in me as I thought.

After I got settled down, as my Auntie would put it, she sent a text message to my phone.

"Are you ok?" Ali

I know that she already knows what happened because she has visions. Although they can be altered by changing your mind and she doesn't see everything, most of what she sees comes to pass.

"Just tired, I guess from the stress. Pap couldn't give me anything for the pain right now but I don't really deserve anything to make it any easier." Bella

"Yes you do. Your pain will stop soon trust me. I will let you go. I'll call later to check on you. Ok?" Ali

"Ok. When you coming home?" Bella

She is at the Denali's house for a visit with what daddy calls the Denali whores. Not sure I want to know why.

"I will be home in time for your party, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll talk to you later. Love you little bit." Ali

"Love you Auntie." Bella

Jasper's POV

When I pulled up to the driveway, I couldn't help the growl that escaped me.

I had already talked to Rose and Em, letting them know that I was almost there and they are going hunting so I can be alone with Isabella, but I can smell the scent of Edward as soon as I walk through the door.

Why the fuck is he here alone with my mate?

******** Ok show me some luv!


	5. Chapter 5

I want to give big hugs to my girls Kougas older woman, angelndeskyes, and Princess Mishiwaka for helping me with all my errors.

I also want to give big hugs to all my readers and reviewers. I love them! Oh and thanks for my PMs too, I love reading them and meeting new friends that like my stories.

Chapter 5

Jasper's POV

I walked on slowly upstairs, knowing that Edward was reading my mind. He better not have put one finger on her or I will break it off and shove it up his ass! I can feel his fear and it is fueling my rage.

When I get to the door to her bedroom, she is lying on the bed and he has her hand in his on his lap. I don't even have to speak, he knows I am there but Bella is asleep. I can hear her even breathing and the steady pace of her heart.

I can also feel the pain she is having from her wrist and I imagine she will be bruised from the fall too. I help relieve her pain and hear her sigh happily in her sleep as I walk over to them.

"What the fuck are you doing here in her bedroom alone?" I snarled but tried to keep my voice down.

"It's OK man. It's not anything bad at all her wrist was hurting when I came to check on her and I held my cold hands on it after I gave her a pill that Carlisle sent for her. He said she was able to have it now and she fell asleep."

"Then put her fuckin hand back under the fuckin covers and take your hands off her." I am trying to keep the Major at bay.

He started to move around trying not to wake her, but she started to squirm around under the covers. Then the cover came off one of her legs as she turned on her side towards us and her leg was exposed all the way up to her little purple silk panties.

I looked up and Edward's eyes were fixed on her fuckin panties. That did it. I snapped!

A large growl erupted from my chest and Edward jumped up to a crouch position.

Then my poor little angel groaned as she shot straight up in the bed to scoot away from us and hurt her wrist again in the process by subconsciously using her hands to push herself back on the bed.

I immediately moved in front of my mate, with one knee on the bed holding her behind me pressing her against the head of the bed, and growled at my opponent.

Then I heard Emmet growl from the doorway. "What the hell is going on in here? Jasper you're scaring the hell out of her!"

I don't want her to be afraid of me but Edward CAN. NOT. TOUCH. HER!

Bella's POV

I was trying to sleep when I heard a ferocious growl. I woke up trying to find where the hell it came from when I saw Jasper and Edward ready for a fight. I tried to scoot away but hurt my damn wrist again.

When I groaned from the pain Jasper, who I don't even know when he came into my bedroom, went into protect mode. I have seen Daddy do this with mommy sometimes when he feels she is in harm's way.

I managed to very carefully get on my knees with my hurt arm behind me as Jasper put his body in front of me to protect me from Edward, while pushing me against the head of the bed. Oh my God!

Then Daddy came in and saw me behind Jasper and the both of them growling at each other. Daddy went off like a firecracker.

"What the hell is going on in here? Jasper you're scaring the hell out of her!"

"I would never hurt her." Then he pointed at Edward and snarled. "You need to get the fuck out of this house right now, Edward. It's all I can do to keep from ripping you apart." Jasper said in a rough voice, as he turned around towards me and got on his knees in front of me on the bed as I watched Edward take another glance at me and leave.

I didn't even realize I was crying until he placed both of his warm hands on my cheeks and brushed my tears away with his thumbs causing tingles to go completely through my body.

It's been so long that I had almost forgotten what it felt like when Jasper and I would touch, the tingles it would give me, and the warmth that only I can feel from his touch. Mommy said it is all proof that we are true soul mates.

Jasper was so careful not to touch me very much the last time he was visiting. He explained later, over the phone, that the closer we become the more it would hurt to be apart, until he comes to take me to live with him when I turn eighteen.

He leaned close and purred to me, whispering in my ear. "It's OK darlin, don't be afraid of me. I would never hurt you."

His nose skimmed my ear and then my cheek, tracing it. I could hear him breathing in my scent.

Oh my God, this feels amazing. He is so damn sexy. His hair hangs long to his shoulders; it is a honey blonde color and is slightly wavy. It is a mostly one length except a few lost shorter strands around his face that fall into his eyes when he moves his head certain ways.

His face is so handsome and it has that serious, I mean business look to it. His lips are slightly thin and make me lick mine just wondering what they would taste like. He groans slightly and I look up into his deep crimson eyes that are getting darker by the second and brush the curls away from his eyes.

His eyes never leave mine it feels like he can look deep into my soul.

He moves one hand off my face, placing it on the small of my back, and he pulls me closer while brushing my hair back with the other. Then he licks my neck from my collar bone to my earlobe.

"Ohhh…" I couldn't stop the moan that escaped me. I have never felt like this before. Yea, I have thought about sex and had those feelings of wanting to touch myself but I always felt guilty because I knew that I was Jasper's mate and I wanted to stay pure for him.

I moved my hurt arm from behind me and he held it very gently as he kissed the tips of my fingers, before placing it on his chest with my hand over where his heart would be beating if he were still alive. I placed my other hand in his long hair lacing my fingers through it.

He whispered in my ear as he tugged the lobe lightly with his teeth, "Darlin, if we don't stop your daddy is gonna try to make me leave and I don't think either of us want that. Do we?"

"Oh, hell no" I had moaned out the words before I had time to stop myself and he chuckled at my honesty.

He wrapped both hands securely around my waist and kissed my forehead.

I then realized where we were and I looked around nervously.

"They all left, well actually they had to drag your daddy out, when they um… well … when they smelled you."

"Smelled me?" It took me a minute before it hit me. "Oh no, they knew I was… you knew I was… oh shit, my daddy knew…" I hope it's not possible to die from embarrassment because if so, this is it, I'm a goner.

He kissed my forehead laughing. "You are so damn sexy when your cheeks turn all red, but we had better get you back in bed and let your daddy back in. He's about to whip everybody's asses outside right now."

Jasper's POV

"I have to ask, darlin, why the hell are ya just in a T shirt and ya panties? Not that I mind seeing you like this but I am not the only man around you now am I?"

"I never thought anything about it, I just wanted to lie down and Mommy said it would help me if I could sleep some. I just didn't think anyone would come to see me but, I did stay under the cover when Edward came with some medicine from pap. Sorry about that. There was really nothing to it other than him helping with his cold hands to ease the pain."

She was telling the truth on her part, but I wasn't born yesterday. I felt that bastards lust spike as he was lookin at my mates panties. Dick!

I insisted she go put on some pajama bottoms before lying back down.

When she comes out of the bathroom I am sitting on the side of her bed waitin on her. I can tell by her emotions that she is very very nervous and curious.

"I think now would be a good time for an explanation as to what caused you to end up like this. I can smell men other than your family on you. I want to know who and why." I motioned my hand towards the bed for her to sit down.

"Well I… I just wanted to be a little braver, a little more outgoing…" She started to cry as she sat down on the end of the bed, lookin at the floor. "Jasper, I hate being this little oh so proper church mouse that is supposed to be promised to the mighty god of vampire wars. What will people say? I can hear it now, there's Jasper, and look at what he got stuck with, a pathetic little human that's afraid of her own shadow."

I had to interrupt her, and I tried to keep the roughness out of my tone. "Lets get this one thing straight right now. You are my soul mate. No one and I mean no one had better ever talk down about you in any way or they will face the Major side of me and to be honest darlin that is a part of me that no one wants to tangle with. But what I am most concerned with is the fact that you went off with three guys drinkin alcohol. What the hell were you thinking?"

I could feel my rage comin back.

"Well I... they wouldn't try anything… anyways Angie was there too and Ben is her boyfriend…"

I cut her off again "Listen, I only want to have to say this once. You have no business goin off with other boys, friends or not, men or boys, girl or no girl, it better not happen again. Or next time you will get your first ass bustin and it won't be pleasant."

She still had her head bowed, lookin at the floor and I could feel how embarrassed she was.

She spoke in a whisper but knew I would hear, "ok."

This pleased me. "Come here and let me tuck you in, your daddy has calmed down and is ready to come in and see you."

She stood and was still lookin at the damn floor, so I placed my finger under her chin and tipped her head up so her eyes met with mine. "You are my mate and I don't want you to ever look down on yourself. You are the most beautiful young woman I have ever laid my eyes on." Then I leaned closer to her ear and whispered causing her to shiver, "and I've been around a long time darlin." I laid my Texan drawl on thick and smelled her arousal.

Damn, trying to stay away from this woman another year is gonna kill me, but I don't want to change her so young and I'm afraid of hurting her.

*******************OK send me some LUV!*******************************


	6. Chapter 6

I want to give lotsa luv to my girls Kougas older woman, angelndeskyes, and Princess Mishiwaka for helping me with all my errors.

I also want to give lotsa luv to all my readers and reviewers. I love them! Thanks for my PMs too, I love reading them all.

Chapter 6

Jasper's POV

After I got Bella back to bed and covered her up to her chin, everyone came back in to check on her, making sure she was ok.

This pissed me off a little because I would never hurt her, but I sat on the side of her bed with her hurt arm lying on my lap and was very gently tracing her fingers with mine and concentrating on keeping her pain away instead of on the assholes comin in and out of her room.

Finally I told Rosie that Edward that they could come back in. He sat in a chair across the room from her and talked to her for a few minutes. Then he told her he would come see her later and left after getting my permission to kiss her forehead.

After he left, I knew that I needed to feed but I didn't want to leave her because her pain would come back.

"I need to go feed. Will you be ok?"

"Sure it's not hurting at all right now. I think I'll go fix me something for lunch, I'm getting a little hungry."

"I'll go get you something to eat then. I'll be right back."

"No, it's fine. I can fix it myself or Mom will help me. You go on and hunt… How far will you have to go?"

She knows that I hunt humans, I can feel her nervousness.

'I will go far away from here darlin, but I'll be back shortly. I'm gonna stay for a while this visit."

She was ok with that, so I kissed her forehead and went downstairs.

Rosie already had her lunch ready and waiting for me, so I grabbed the plate full of nasty stuff and took it back upstairs.

Bella's POV

Jasper brought my food to me, then left for hunting, but not before saying that no one except Mom or Dad was allowed in my room until he returned.

That I will have to get used to. Mom says it's just his nature. He is not like Dad or the other male vampires that I'm used to and she will explain more later.

I never question her. I know that if she keeps anything from me it is for my own good and she always explains everything at a later time.

…..

Mom came up and gave me another pill. Damn. I'm hurting bad. It even hurts to move certain ways. My ass is black and blue, bruises on my hips and sides starting to also appear.

I took my pill and crawled under the covers wondering when Jasper would be back.

I woke up later, not hurting anymore and warmer than I have been ever since we moved here.

I snuggle a little more and feel an arm tighten around my lower back.

This startles me a little and I try to jerk up, only to find it hurts. "Awe shit." I groan in pain from the soreness.

Then my snugly bed partner begins to move and I hear someone laugh a deep, low, sexy laugh.

Its Jasper…

Jasper's POV

When I got back she was restless and I could feel her pain before I even got to the house. Damn this mate shit is powerful.

I had been out longer than I expected but I had to call Peter and schedule everything so that we could train some more men for Aro when I get back home. Then I ran into Edward and we tried to talk everything out.

I'm not saying that I trust him with my mate, but I do know that he would kill anyone that would hurt her and that means a lot to me.

She is talking in her sleep and groaning with pain so I climb in under the covers and start taking her pain from her as I purr to her. It's like she can sense I'm here. She starts inching closer to me until she's pressed up against my side with her hurt arm laid on my chest and one leg draped over mine.

I am trying to will my hard cock to go down, but hell, it's been almost 13 years since the day I found my Bella, and I haven't had any and it gets hard if the wind blows now. But having my Bella snuggled up against me, sending tingles throughout my entire body, and her scent all around me makes it even harder to control the urges. Hell, if she brushes her leg against me I'll come like a fuckin 13 year old boy.

I noticed she was awake when I heard the pattern of her heart rate change so I tightened my arm around her causing her to jump and groan cussing.

I couldn't help but laugh at her. I immediately take away her pain and she remains still. I raise one hand and lightly trace her fingers on her hurt hand as it lies on my bare chest.

"I thought you weren't coming back." she whispered, her hot breath fanning against my naked chest. I never bothered to put a shirt on after I finished my hunt; I had slipped my boots off and left my jeans on when I climbed in her bed.

"I told you I would, but I had some business to take care of, it took a little longer than I had planned." I twisted one of her stray curls that had found its way across my chest around my finger. "You will just have to learn to trust me darlin."

I tried my drawl again and it worked like a charm. I can smell her scent, Mmm what I wouldn't do to get to bury myself balls deep in that sweet smelling little….

Damn it Whitlock, your dick's never gonna go down if you don't stop that.

I felt her try to pull away so I let her. She sat up looked at the window then back at me. "It's dark already, how long have I been out?"

"I've been with you for about two hours now. You were having a hard time sleeping so I helped with the pain and you snuggled up to me and went into a deep sleep." I couldn't help but chuckle, thinking about her talking in her sleep. "You are very interesting when you talk in your sleep."

She covered her face and leaned her head down so that her hair fell around her face and in front of her body. God, she is gorgeous.

"Oh no… I'm so embarrassed… It's just that I haven't been sleeping to well lately. I'm always so cold. It's like I can't ever get warm enough and I was just so warm and…"

"It's ok darlin. I know and understand. But instead of being cold, why don't you just turn up the damn heat in this place? I know Rosie won't mind."

"I do but I still can't seem to get warm enough. Anyway… do you want to watch a movie? I'll go pop me some popcorn and pick us one out"

I can feel her nervousness in asking me and her embarrassment.

"Sure angel" I said as I got out from under her covers. I could feel her eyes on my body and her lust spike. Most women see my scars as ugly or a threat, but not her. Even Alice preferred me in a shirt at all times and I mean all times.

I adjusted myself in my jeans and noticed her still watching me. Which I must admit did nothing for this hard on I'm sporting at the moment.

I smelled her arousal again. Mmm, a scent that literally made my mouth water.

I followed my red cheeked angel down the stairs and met Em standing in the kitchen fixing Bella some popcorn in a bowl and a sandwich.

He looked at me and mumbled "I don't like smelling her you fucker, you better stop that shit."

"I can't help myself man, but honestly, I don't really have to do anything. Let's face it man when you got it you got it and I have it." I decided to show him a little example.

I walked over to where Bella was sitting on a stool at the bar talking to Rosie and leaned back against the bar and stretched my arms over my head like I was stretching. I watched her eyes roam over my stomach and chest and her smell increased causing Em to throw a spoon at me.

"Daddy, why did you do that?" Bella asked oblivious to the whole thing and if she did know she would be as embarrassed as hell all the time. Because it seems her hormones are as much in overdrive as mine are.

"That was for earlier. I owed him one." I watched her shake her head as she started to eat her dinner.

I laughed and Rosie came over and punched me in the arm. She had heard our entire conversation but with her being a female, she knows how hard it is for Bella to control.

I grabbed Bella's tray with her snacks on it and we went to find us some movies to watch. Then there was a knock on the door.

I was immediately hit by the stench of dog.

Bella went to the door and I could feel her nervousness at seeing who it was. It was Paul, the ass sniffing fucker that got my mate drunk and hurt.

Bella's POV

Oh shit, it's Paul.

He comes here a lot with Jake but this is not a good time to visit since Jasper is here.

I open the door wider so that he can come in and feel so nervous that I may puke.

"Hey Bells, can I come in?" He has a huge bunch of flowers in his hands.

"Um, I don't know." I look around at Mom and Dad, then at Jasper. He is still leaning against the counter looking so sexy but the expression on his face is tense.

Dad walks over "What do you want?"

"Um, I wanted to apologize, I'm sorry for all the trouble and for letting her get hurt today. Jake said it was broken… I'm really sorry. We were just gonna knock the edge off today and we decided to let the girls in on it with us."

Daddy is trying hard to contain his anger, I can tell by the expression on his face, but he is fighting it. "I appreciate you coming over. It shows that you have some manners, manning up to a mistake. But if this ever happens again I will tear you a new ass hole. Do you understand?"

I stepped back so he could come in and I saw Jake behind him, just getting out of the car. He comes up and ruffles my hair. "Hey baby Bells, sorry about what happened girl."

"It's ok; it's not anyone else's fault but mine."

Paul came in, handed me the flowers and kissed me on the cheek, earning a low growl from Jasper. Shit.

I walked over to where Jasper was and showed him my flowers. "They're beautiful darlin." His tone was strained and I know that he must be struggling hard to keep it down. I know all about his past and the wrath he has shown in the past. I have heard about it mostly from pap. He has known Jasper for a long time, even before he came to live with them.

So I need to get him out of this situation.

"Mommy will you put these in a vase, Jasper and I are going up to my room to watch a movie." I saw Paul's head turn; he knows that no male other than the family is allowed in my room.

I smile at him as Mom takes my flowers and I tell Jake and Paul that I'll see them later as Jasper and I grab my favorite movie Sixteen Candles then head to my room.

OK now send me luv ! I've been pretty depressed today so i need some :(


	7. Chapter 7

I want to give lotsa luv to my betas Kougas older woman, angelndeskyes, and Princess Mishiwaka for helping me with all my errors and giving me ideas.

I also want to give lotsa luv to all my readers and reviewers. I love them! Thanks for my PMs too, I love reading them all.

Chapter 7

Jasper's POV

When we got to Bella's room I placed her tray of snacks on her bedside table and laid down on the other side of the bed on my side watching her maneuver around starting the movie with one hand.

I watch as she tries to use her hurt arm and then comes the pain. She cradles it to her chest as I move beside her to her holding her close to me, purring softly to her, and being careful of her arm while I gently try to take the pain away all away.

"There… there darlin, ya got to be more careful than that. It kills me to feel you in pain like that. My mate should never be in pain."

"I'm sorry." she sniffled.

"No sweetheart, don't apologize. It's ok… Come on let's lie down and watch the movie and I'll take your pain away as much as I can till medicine time again. Ok?" I can feel her relaxing as I rub little circles on the small of her back and continue to purr to her.

"OK." she says as she pulls away and walks over to the bed. I can feel confusion coming from her.

I waited until she lay down on her back then I situated her tray and table so she can reach them easily. I then went over to the other side of the bed and stretched out beside her, turning on my side.

"Angel, would you please tell me what has you so confused?"

"Well… I'm just confused about all this soul mate stuff… there is so much I don't really understand. I mean like, I know we have been talking on the phone for a long time now and I've seen you once since you left when I was really small. I kind of feel like we really don't know each other very well yet."

"That's exactly why I am staying longer with you for this visit darlin. So we can spend a lot of time together and we can make our bond stronger. I want to get to know all about you and I will tell you all about me. All you have to do is ask."

"OK, thanks."

I nodded "you're welcome" then we turned our attention to the movie.

When it ended I got up to turn off her TV. "I think you need your sleep now angel." I turned the lamp off beside her bed. Rosie came up about thirty minutes ago to take her tray and give her medicine, now she can barely hold her eyes open.

I walk over and help pull the covers up to her chin and pick up her good hand and kiss the top of it gently "g-night angel sleep well and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Jasper" she mumbled as she finally gave in and let her eye lids fall closed.

Bella's POV - The next morning…

Damn. I feel like I've been run over by a huge ass truck and it spun the tires on me. While trying to get out of the bed, holding my hurt arm against my chest, I stubbed my toe on the night stand. Shit, now everything hurts.

How the hell can I hurt this much from that fall? My side hurts, my left arm hurts, my left leg hurts, my head hurts, even my ass hurts and now my toe is added to the list, just great!

Finally, I manage it to gather my clothes and go in the bathroom for a shower. I carefully and slowly take off my shirt, my pajama bottoms are a little harder to maneuver down with one hand, then with a little wiggle my panties fall to the floor.

I walk over to my full length mirror to inspect the damage and I can't help myself from yelling. "Shit! Oh no!" I look like hell warmed over.

Immediately my door was splintered off the hinges and my naked bruised ass was pressed up against the bathroom wall with the back of Jasper Whitlock in my view and his hand pressed against my stomach holding me in position.

He is in a crouch looking around with growls filling the room. Then it hits me, he thinks someone hurt me and that's the reason I yelled.

Jasper's POV

I was downstairs listening to Bella begin to take care of her morning duties when she yelled. I knew Em and Rose were gone hunting and I couldn't feel nor smell anyone else in the house, but I was busting though her door within the next second.

I was waiting for the intruder to make his presence known when I felt her hand on my back and she whispered, "No one's here Jasper. I was just so surprised to see all my bruises that I yelled."

Then a huge wave of embarrassment washed over me from my mate. I turned to her and found her head down and her arms trying to cover her body. If we were already mated and she was aware of the rules this would be unacceptable, to hide herself from me, but she is not even seventeen just yet and I do respect her.

I reach for a towel and gently wrapped it around her body as she wrapped her arms gently around my waist hugging me. "I'm sorry; I just flipped when I saw all the bruises on me. I wasn't thinking about someone misunderstanding."

"My sweet Bella, it's ok. Even though your body is sore and has a few bruises on it, they will go away soon and once your arm is healed, this will all be a memory of a lesson you learned, the hard way."

"Yea, don't ever mix alcohol with someone who has a very hard time walking sober and don't ever listen to a damn werewolf."

I couldn't help but laugh and she joined me with the cutest laugh I have ever heard. Come to think of it, this is the first time I can remember myself laughing in a long time.

"You know what? I haven't even been here with you a full twenty four hours yet and you have already scared the shit out of me twice."

We both laughed at that. Then I pulled back after tucking in the towel behind her back securely and placed a small stray curl that had fallen in her face behind her ear.

"I'll go back down stairs and start you some breakfast so you can take your shower. If your daddy comes back from hunting and catches us like this, it won't be good. He's still pissed at my behavior yesterday. What do you want for breakfast darlin?" I cocked my head sideways at her letting my Texan drawl have its full affect on my every word.

I watched as she licked her lips and then carefully shook her head as to shake off the lust I was feeling from her. "I think I would just like an omelet, but I can fix it. You don't have to fix my breakfast for me."

I gently raised her uninjured hand to my lips and placed a kiss on top sending tingles through both of us. "You are my mate and it is my job to take care of you sweetheart so one omelet comin up."

Then I turned and left, before I couldn't leave. I am a grown man and my mate is finally getting ready to turn 17.

I know that she is at the age to start really noticing men, but our bond makes it hard to stay away from each other and I mean hard in every sense of the word.

It has been one week now and the bond between my mate and I is growing with every minute. It's even getting harder for me to leave to go hunting. I can feel the pain that the separation causes her, along with my own.

I'm not so sure that I should have done this until I can take her with me, but the animal side of me had to mark her as mine since I can't be with her all of the time. Her parents want her to graduate high school first and that is in a couple of months.

Right now I am on my way home from hunting, and then we are going to Carlisle's house since Alice is comin home today. Bella has really missed her and Tanya Denali is comin back with her. Alice called me while I was out and said she tried to talk Tanya out of comin but she had decided to come even if Alice didn't. Alice also said for me not to be caught alone with her or I would have big problems with Bella.

That's exactly what I need when things are going so good. She comes bouncing down the stairs bringing me from my thoughts when I entered through the door.

"Shoot… I didn't think it was ever going to ease up this time," she said rubbing her chest from the pain of the separation, as she grabbed for my hand and sighed. "I don't know what I will do when you have to leave me this time."

"I know angel, I didn't think the bond between us would be this strong this fast, it must have something to do with the fact that you are still human." I could feel her sadness, unworthiness and rejection coming from her as she pulled her hand from mine and walked away from me.

"You thought it would be hard for you to bond to me. Listen Jasper, I would release you from it if there was a way, so you could find someone that wasn't human, but I don't really know how too."

I was standing behind her with my arms wrapped around her, a small growl erupting from me. "Please listen to me Isabella. YOU ARE MY MATE… and if there was any way that you could release me from being bonded to you, I wouldn't want that. YOU are everything any man could possibly ever want. I never want to feel those feelings of unworthiness coming from you again. YOU are very worthy. YOU are my everything darlin." I lowered my voice and skimmed my nose along the side of her ear, as she nodded agreeing to what I had said. "I only meant that it takes vampires longer to establish their mating bond. I didn't expect ours to get this strong this fast. I'm afraid it will be very hard on us when I must leave to get things in order for your arrival."

She turned around in my arms and I was completely lost in those eyes of hers as soon as they met mine. "I wouldn't want anyone else to be your mate." Then she rose up on her tip toes, never breaking eye contact with me, she placed her hurt arm on my chest with her palm down wiggling her fingers in my chest hair, and the other hand on my neck, and touched her lips to mine. That did it for my self control.

Her lips tasted so good that I had to have more of them. I licked her lower lip and she moaned as she parted them inviting me in. The scent of her arousal along with her natural scent of honeysuckles was intoxicating to me.

Bella's POV

I couldn't help myself, when I turned around, he still had his arms around my waist and I rose up on my tip toes as we were so close and I said the first thing that came to mind, "kiss me lover". Damn, where does this side of me come from? I wanted to pull him to the floor and ride him like a horse.

He licks my bottom lip and I almost come right there. When I can't help the moan that escapes me he enters my mouth with his tongue. Damn, he tastes so good and so sweet.

I'm not sure what I'm doing, this is the first time I have ever kissed anyone, but I try to imitate him. I must be doing ok because I feel his hands sliding over my ass and cup an ass cheek in each hand.

Then he picks me up, I instantly wrap my legs around his waist and carefully place my injured arm around his neck and my good hand into his long blonde hair, causing him to growl slightly as he deepens the kiss.

I can feel his hard cock straining against his jeans and I can't help but grind myself against him as hard as I can. I need friction, any kind of friction, in one certain spot. He throws his head back and moans as he moves me up and down over his cock that is begging for release. "Not here." He purrs to me and in an instant we are in my room and he is pushing the door closed behind us with his foot.

He turns and presses me slightly against the wall, reaches his hand down between us in the front of his jeans and adjusts himself so I can feel him better, while still holding my ass. Then he continues to slide me up and down his hardness in his jeans that now stretches to midway down his right thigh, as our tongues explore each other's mouth.

Jasper's POV

Oh my god! I need this sooo fuckin bad! I can't help myself, I pull her harder against my cock sliding her up and down it, knowing that she can feel it through our clothes and is enjoying this as much as I am.

Feeling that she is almost ready to release I sit on the edge of her bed trying to slow things down a bit for me, I don't want to come in my jeans but I do want her too.

I move my mouth to her neck pulling her hair back with one hand exposing the place I wish to mark. I reached down and adjusted myself again pulling my hard cock upwards so I could pull her up and down against the length of me. OH FUCK that is just what I need. Now to just concentrate on her and not get off.

I place my mouth on her artery feeling the warm blood pulsing there and lick it and whisper "let it go angel come for me" and I latch on to her neck sucking greedily placing a visible mark for right now until her birthday for everyone to see, this is mine.

I hear her sudden intake of air then she throws her head back "OH FUCK" she moans out and it's all I can do to keep myself from comin with her. Who would have thought that my innocent little angel would have a mouth like a sailor? I fuckin love it.

When she slows her body down I finish my mark with a kiss. She leans her head down until our foreheads are against each others. Her breathing is still ragged "but what about you? I… mean can't you… don't you want to?…."

I decided to help her uncomfortable moment "I can and I want to, but not yet. I have waited since the day I found you and I can wait until we will have no interruptions. Alice will come over here if we don't go now. You had better go clean up a bit then we will go."

"Ok" she whispered. I gently kissed her and she rose off me. When she grabbed some clothes, went into her bathroom and shut the door, I collapsed back on the bed.

Fuck! I could shoot a wad through the wall right now. I can't help but chuckle lightly at the way Isabella makes me feel. I feel like a fuckin teenager again.

When she came back out of the bathroom, I took and held her hand as we walked over to Carlisle's.

You know the drill ... send me some love.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to give lotsa luv to my betas Kougas older woman, angelndeskyes, and Princess Mishiwaka for helping me with all my errors and giving me ideas.

I also want to give lotsa luv to all my readers and reviewers. I love them! Thanks for my PMs too, I love reading them all.

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

After I came back out of the bathroom, Jasper raised off my bed with the sexiest little smirk on his face. He seemed quite pleased that I had just dry humped him like a frigging dog in heat. He reached out for my right hand and we left for Nana's house.

As we approached Edward came out and got to us first. He spoke very fast to Jasper so I couldn't understand. "I'm not stupid. What is it?" I asked him and he smiled at me but before he could speak I was being twirled around by a little woman who was about my age, with flipped out black hair and was almost a head shorter than me, my Auntie Alice.

"Oh, how I've missed you! I've bought you all kinds of new clothes." She sits me down and I giggled as Jasper let out a warning growl of possession and grabbed me from behind wrapping both arms around my waist tightly.

At the time I wasn't sure why until I looked to the same direction he was looking in and saw Tanya walking towards us, swaying her hips. I couldn't help myself, even though I tried very hard to be respectful to guests; I was going to have a hard time with this one.

She looks at Jasper as she gets closer to us, reaches past me and runs a finger down the side of his face. "It's been too long Jazzy. How have you been?"

"I've been fine Tanya. I have been spending some time with Isabella." Always the whole name whenever someone is pissed, at least it's not at me this time.

"Yes I heard you had came in to see your human. Maybe you need to spend some time with a real woman."

I snapped, "If by real woman you are implying yourself, you need a reality check. I see nothing more than a scrawny little two bit crotch munching whore that will open her legs up for anyone."

Her mouth hung open speechless for a minute. "Isabella McCartney!" Nana said while trying to hide a chuckle.

Then my daddy came out of the woods with mommy at his side, and stood slightly in front of Jasper and I in a crouch.

"Is this how you are going to let your human speak to me Jazz?" Tanya asked still stunned. I guess she didn't think the human would stand up for herself.

"Why Tanya did it hit home?" He spoke in an even and deadly calm voice she backed up slightly knowing she was pushing it.

"I think you had better watch yourself if you intend to stay here Tanya. You may be a relative, but I have never given a shit for you and she is our child. I wouldn't even think twice before tearing you apart and torching your ass if you so much as touch a hair on her head!" my mother growled, while she had to constantly wipe the venom off her chin. I have never seen her like this and it makes me very proud to have such a bad ass for a mother.

"No one is goin to lay a hand on my mate. Tanya knows not to cross the line or I will not hesitate to take care of her. Now, as for how she was speakin to ya. I didn't hear her say anything that wasn't true and the best thing ya will ever do for your self is to stay away from her while ya are here."

He gently pulled me behind him by carefully moving his arm in front of me and pulling me behind him and so close against his body that I could feel the warmth through my coat.

"Come on, let's go inside. The others are waiting to meet Bella," Pap said, trying to turn the conversation around.

Jasper turned his head as I snuggled into him closer and kissed me on the forehead, "do ya want to go meet the others?"

As much as I want to say no I don't want to disappoint my grandparents, "sure" I whisper and he fully turns to me and kisses me on the lips.

Everyone starts walking toward the house but Tanya. "Oh, I see that she has the mighty god of war pussy wiped."

Immediately I am embarrassed and I can't say anything, I haven't had sex with anyone. It must be all over my face because she starts cracking up laughing. "Oh my god! You haven't even had sex with him yet. Well, if you want to know anything about what he is like, you can ask me."

He let loose of me and had her by the throat lifting her in the air and squeezing, "that crossed the line wench."

"I'm sorry Jasper! I'll be good, I promise! I won't even speak to her again." "please" she begged.

I was trying hard to hold in the tears of embarrassment as I watched the scene before me with my mate strangling a woman. My mother and father were at his side, waiting to jump in. All of a sudden Edward grabbed me and picked me up, taking me into the house with Alice by our side.

"It's ok, he won't kill her, just put her in her place." Alice told me as Edward sat me down on the porch.

"Come on, the rest of them are really nice," Edward said as he opened the door for us and we went in. All the company had been watching through the window, even before introductions they began apologizing for Tanya.

Jasper's POV

After Alice came back out and finally talked me into not killin the bitch yet. I went to find my mate. She smelled of Edward and even though I knew he was doin what he had heard me tell him to do in my head; I was still pissed that she smelled of someone else.

She ran to me the second I was through the door, checkin me to make sure I was ok, my Bella is a wonderful mate.

"Are you ok?"

I couldn't help but chuckle, "yes darlin, I'm fine, but I need to hold ya." I whispered in her ear and couldn't help my smirk as she shivered.

I led her over to the recliner in the corner, away from the others. Once I sat down and pulled her into my lap, I started breathin in her scent to calm me and blowing my slow breaths out over her markin her with my scent as well. Fuck ya Edward stinkin her up like that, I thought. He only laughed as he sat down on the couch closest to us.

Everyone finally came in and we talked for awhile, catchin up on old times. Well everyone except Tanya, she was still pissed so she just sat there.

Later we heard a car pull up and go to Em's house, Carlisle had told us it was Bella's friend Angie, and she was comin by to bring Bella's homework assignments for the week. I talked Carlisle into givin her the next week off too so I could spend more time with her, before her birthday.

Her wrist is getting somewhat better but it is still very sore, I need to take care of her.

She stood up and looked to me "Do you want to go with me?"

"Of course my angel" I stood up to help her put on her coat and shot Tanya a glare because she snorted when I called Bella my angel.

Rosie stood up to go with us too.

We went over and I met this human girl named Angela, she has been Bella's best friend for the past 4 years now. She wasn't very attractive but a sweet young lady.

I stayed around for awhile giving Bella her private time with her friend; even though I could hear their every word.

I loved listenin to Bella whisper to her friend; you would think as long as she has lived in a family full of vampires she would know I can still hear her.

After a while I told her I was goin to find Em, Jake, and Edward as they were rebuildin a 1971 Chevelle in Em's garage and have it runnin. It didn't bother Bella, she needs time with her friends too.

Bella's POV

When we reached Angie, she was standing there in awe. I know she was looking at Jasper. I haven't been able to tell anyone about him yet, but now here we are approaching her, holding hands.

When we reach her, I introduce her, "Angie this is my boyfriend Jasper Whitlock." He reached out and took her hand, brought it to his mouth and kissed it while bowing over it.

I squeezed his hand that I was holding before I realized it. What the hell…

He smirked at me and winked before kissing my cheek. Then gathering me in front of him with both arms wrapped around my waist, as we walked to the house, causing me to giggle at trying to not get our feet tangled up.

When we got inside he kissed my nose before Angie and I went up to my room; Angie's eyes were as big as saucers. I knew that she was going to ask the big question as soon as we were there.

When the door closed she started, "Hell Bells, who is that sex god that can't keep his hands off you and does he have a brother?"

"He is a friend of the family and yeah he has a brother, but he is married. I haven't seen Jasper in a while and we just seem to hit it off really fast this visit."

Then she was popping question after question. I only gave her enough half truths to answer her. I am still a little pissed over the hand thing.

Later after we made sure I was all ready to go back to school, we went to find Jasper so he could take us out for a burger.

We grabbed our coats and went back outside to find my handsome sex god. Mom said they were in dad's garage working on the car.

Jasper's

We all worked on the car, then Edward went huntin, Em took the car out for a spin, and Jake was getting ready to go home.

I was about to leave to go find Bella and see if her company had ever decided to leave; when Tanya walked into the garage with us guys and her eyes were black as coal. Shit!

"Hey boys I just wanted to come by and see if you needed some help," she asked rubbin her hand down Jakes bare chest while lookin at me and moving in my direction slowly like a cat sneakin up on a mouse.

"No Tanya as a matter of fact we don't. I was just leavin to go find my mate."

"Mate, Jasper you can't really call her your mate if she isn't givin you any, now can you?"

Now she is directly in front of me and I can feel her lust. The feeling begins to make me a little nauseous.

"Yes, I can. She is my mate, now leave." I managed to strain out through the sick feelin of my stomach wantin to empty itself of my last feedin.

"Oh… you say one thing, but I can hear the hesitation in your voice," she traces her fingers down my chest to the waistband of my jeans and tugs slightly. When her lust spikes I felt my stomach churn even worse.

Can I catch stomach flu?

I can't seem to get anything out and the sickness is overwhelming me.

She gets down on her knees before me and rips open my pants. Seein that I never wear underwear this can't be good.

When she grabs my limp cock in her hand I grab her by the hair and tug back with all of my might. Fuck I am gonna puke.

"Get off ya bitch." I managed to strain out and then I heard the side door open.

Bella just stands there speechless at the sight before her and there stands her friend behind her.

"Bella it's not…" I tried but bitch face cut me off.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Of course he is you didn't think he was going without just because you are do you?"

Bella looked directly into my eyes and the hurt finished me off droppin me to my knees. I stretched out my hand towards her holding my other one on my stomach.

"Please don't. (Holding out her hand towards me) No I guess I actually didn't." Tears were streamin down her face. Then she turned and ran out the door. Her little friend headin for her car to get out before the shit hit the fan.

I finally managed to get my legs to stand under me then I turned on Jake. "What the hell man? Why didn't ya help me?"

"I…I wasn't sure you wanted it" he stuttered around.

I can't explain yet I must get to Bella.

I know but dont kill me it all works out well. I promise. I had to split it it was way to long otherwise.

Send me a little love anyways :)


	9. Chapter 9

First thanks to my betas Kouga's Older Woman and Princess Mishawaka for all that they do for me on my stories. Thanks for all my reviews, author alerts, story alerts, and my readers.

Please read...

Second, I have been getting a lot of people saying Jasper is a bit of a pussy. I want him kind and sweet to Bella. He has been trying hard to be understanding to her being new to this. However in this chapter the Major comes out and Bella is getting ready to start growing up a lot in the next few chapters. Just hang with me.

Chapter 9

Bella's POV

I was so excited to go find Jasper, when we are not together the hurt in my chest feels sort of like there is a heavy weight laying on it.

When we got to the garage, I opened the door and was heartbroken at what I saw. He was standing there with his jeans at his knees and a handful of the bitch's hair that was finishing up giving him a blow job.

I had pictured many times in my mind what 'it' would look like, but this was not how I wanted to see it, in the hands of another woman.

Who the hell am I kidding? Just because Mommy said I needed to stay innocent for him, didn't mean it went both ways and that wasn't something I have ever asked him.

When I went out the door Angie kissed my cheek and told me she would call me later. She felt that she had better leave. All I could do was nod, ok. The tears wouldn't stop falling.

Jake left too. Coward, I'll talk to him later.

I saw Edward coming back out of the woods, he came straight to me. No doubt he had picked up on everyone else's thoughts and knew what had happened.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked and I threw myself at him. Edward had always been my best friend, even though everyone watches us closely.

"I don't want to talk to him, not right now." I pleaded, but Jasper came out and towards us. He acted like he could barely walk and was holding his fucking pants up around his waist.

"Bella… Please…" He pleaded.

"Don't lie to her Jasper. Look at you. You can hardly walk it was so good." Tanya sniggered.

He turned towards her and I have never seen anyone's appearance change so fast in all my life. This must be what everyone calls his major mode. Damn!

The look he gave her and his eyes were as black as coal. "When I get this settled, YOU had better be gone or today will be the last day of your existence." he spoke evenly and with a deadly calm.

I watched her cringe back slightly and the fear was evident in her eyes. Her sisters and the others came out of the house.

"I will take her home; she will never be around you or your mate again. I promise." Her sister Kate pleaded never raising her head to look him in the face.

"You better go now, before I change my mind. I have already let her behavior towards my mate slide once and am struggling with myself to not scare Isabella with beheading Tanya right now." He spoke, still calmly but venom ran out of the corner of his mouth.

Then he turned back to me as I watched the Denali's leave.

"Isabella please come here to me. We need to go someplace private and talk." He held out his hand, the one that wasn't holding up his jeans, towards me.

I looked up at Edward, who was still holding me. I was kinda going into a numb mode. You know when you have too much going on and you're not sure how to feel.

"No, I don't want to talk to him." I whispered to Edward, knowing that Jasper could hear me too.

He stepped closer to me and I could see he was trying to keep his temper controlled with me, especially now that I am in Edward's arms for comfort.

Then Mom, Dad, and Auntie Alice came over to where I am, protectively.

"Jasper, you ok man?" my daddy asked him.

That's when my hurt turned to anger.

"What the fuck? Is he ok? YES! HE is ok! The whore fixed him up so good that he is just now able to be standing straight!"

"Isabella, you will not speak to me in such a manner" he snapped and his eyes were swirling with color.

Jasper's POV

How dare she use that tone with me. I can feel her anger raging and it's not helping me with my own.

"Jasper, don't do it. It will not end well." Alice said stepping in-between Isabella and I.

"Oh, so now the all seeing bitch speaks. Couldn't you have stopped this whole thing in the beginning?"

"I couldn't see Jake was there. Don't you start pointing your finger at me! If you don't calm yourself down, things are not going to go so well."

How fuckin dare her!

"Listen to me, Alice; this is between Isabella and me. Now Isabella, if you will come with me so I can go change, then we will talk." I said to her.

"NO!" she yelled "I don't want to be anywhere around you right now. Why don't you just go get another vamp whore!" she turned and walked away from us.

Alice whispered 'let her go to her room Jasper. Don't start.'

"No, you are not going to go anywhere. I said we are going to talk."

"And I said I don't want to! Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone?"

"Isabella! You had better stop talking to me like that and come back here." I held out my hand to her again. Damn, this woman is trying my patience.

"Listen to me carefully Jasper Fucking Whitlock. NO!"

Everyone grabbed me and tried to hold me in place as she ran off and jumped into her daddy's truck.

Edward grabbed me and attempted to stop me. I threw him into a tree. Then Alice jumped on my back and tried to get me to listen to her screaming in my ear.

"I told you to stop or it would change her path" Alice growled.

"I am going after her" I snarled trying hard to control the major and not to really hurt anyone, but throwing her off onto her ass.

"The treaty Jas, if we break the treaty we are not allowed on their land." Edward said as he stopped in a crouch ready to pounce on me again. "I know that's where she is going. I saw it in Alice's vision, if you didn't shut the hell up that's how it was going to end."

"I know about the fuckin treaty Edward. I lived here for a while in case you forgot. What have you seen Alice?" I am trying to calm down as I walk toward the path.

I didn't even give her time to answer me.

"Well how the fuck am I gonna get her? Her emotions were rage, hurt and revenge. Do you know what that means? She's gonna try and fuck one of those dogs! To get even with me for what she thinks happened. I swear if they so much as touch her. I will kill the whole fuckin pack of mutts."

I know how it was for me because I am Bella's mate. For Tanya to touch me and want me, it made me deathly sick. But I don't know about her since she is still a human.

The entire reason I did not tell anyone what was going on with me was because only when a vampire finds their true mate does lust for another make you sick and only those that have found their true mates know the secret. Peter says it is not to be shared because; others can use it against you.

That is why Emmett wasn't pissed. He has been through this with the same fucking whore, and Carlisle and Esme are aware of this but the Denali coven does not know this, as none of them have found their soul mates.

Tanya would be someone that would try my control if she knew just how to fuck with me. She had no clue as to what was really wrong with me.

It is twice as bad for me because not only did Tanya try to make me lust after her but I could feel her lust as well. Damn empathic ability.

"I am going after her and I DO NOT want ANYONE to follow me! My mate and I need to work things out. I will be taking her to my old house for the night and I will not be disturbed."

I had slipped into complete Major mode.

I expected Rose or Emmett or someone to start after me, but Rose came to me peacefully head down. She is afraid of me when I am like this. Actually all of them are except Em. he knows that I would never hurt them, unless they were a threat to me or my mate.

"Please… Take care of her Jas. She will learn." If she could cry, she would be.

"I know" was all I could respond and I took off.

I ran to where she had turned off at the treaty line to the Rez. There are Indians reservations scattered out all over. Leave it to my Bella to make friends with the shape shifters.

Fuckin dogs! I began to pace back and forth. Waiting…

Bella's POV

I pulled my daddy's truck keys out of my pocket and jumped in it. I could see them struggling with Jasper as I spun the tires down the drive way.

When I got to the Rez, I went straight to where I could hear Paul and Seth talking down a little path that went into the woods a bit.

I still couldn't stop the damn tears that had started down my face again on the drive here. I knew that I wouldn't be good enough for him but I didn't expect it to come out right away.

At first I wanted to come here and get even with Jasper. But that's not me. I am not a whore. That would make me just like Tanya.

When Paul saw my tears, he stopped and came to me, telling Seth that he would catch him later. Seth looked at me and gave a little half smile as he left. Everyone knows how I feel about crying in front of people so he left without questions.

When he got within arms reach I grabbed him like I had Edward. Paul and I had become very close since we moved here. He respects that I'm Jasper's soul mate. But that doesn't stop the playful comments or touches.

But he feels like a brother to me.

"What's wrong Bells? Is everyone alright?" He whispered into my hair. Hell, I must be acting like someone is dead. But it feels like my heart is.

"I'm not, (sniff) I'm not enough (sniff) for Jasper."

I could feel him stiffen slightly. "What did HE do Bells?"

"OH PAUL, (sniff) I caught him getting a blow job from a vampire slut (sniff) named Tanya."

He bent slightly and quickly swept me off my feet and walked us over to a log that was lying on the ground.

"Are you sure Bells?"

That made me angry. "Well let's see. She had ripped his pants open and had 'IT' in her hand. He had a fist full of her hair and he couldn't hardly stand at first." I leaned over against his bare chest, snow is on the ground and he has his shirt off and his temperature probably running 105 degrees. I snuggled into him.

I don't need to be angry at Paul, he didn't do it.

"Bells it's not you. You would be more than enough for any man. But if what you say is true. Then I will have a word with him."

"Paul would I be enough for you if I wasn't Jasper's mate?" I know I shouldn't have asked and might not want to know the answer.

"More than enough. (He appeared to think about something for a second) Bells I think there are some things you need to know."

I drew in a deep breath, not really sure what he is about to say but I have never seen Paul this serious.

He took my hurt hand in his gently and rubbed tenderly.

"Bells, when an imprint gets with someone else it is impossible for them to enjoy anything intimate with them. It makes them real sick. I'm not sure if it works that way for vamps because we don't share secrets like this with others. It could be used against us by our enemies. But if it is the same for them as it is us, well then..." He paused looking at me waiting for me to catch on.

"You mean maybe it just all looked wrong?"

"You said he could hardly stand up. Maybe it was from sickness instead of pleasure. I'm not trying to take up for him, because if it was what it looked like, then I am going to beat the fuck out of him."

I thought about all this for a second. "Maybe, but I don't know. His face looked pale even for a vampire and he was acting funny. Shit! I think I had better leave. Paul I'm not sure I can do this whole mate thing. I just told him to leave me the fuck alone and to go find himself another fucking vamp whore." Paul leaned his head back and laughed so hard and loud you could hear it echoing around us.

"I would have loved to see the almighty Jasper's face when you said that! Fuck honey, where did you pick up words like that?" He cocked one eyebrow at me and smirked.

"From you. You ass."

He tried to calm his laughter some, "Bells, you are going to make a wonderful mate. This is all going to be a learning process for both of you and you will both have a lot of adjusting to do. But right now, you had better get back before he breaks the treaty and comes after you."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket kissed Paul on the cheek while snuggling into his warmth. I had turned my phone on silent when I got down the road from the house. I didn't want him calling me.

I checked it "Shit! I've been here maybe twenty minutes and he's called 32 times."

Paul walked me to Dad's truck. "I love you Bells. You are the best friend I have ever had and if it wasn't just a misunderstanding come back tonight and the pack will take care of him."

"I love you too. You are my best friend too. If it goes bad, I will." and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

I got in the truck and left when I got to the turn off at the end of the treaty line. There was Jasper pacing running his hands through the top of his long hair.

I pulled over beside him and turned off the engine and got out, he had walked over and leaned against a tree, and man did he look pissed.

"Well, I have one question for you. Did you fuck him?"

Oh shit, he had felt the want for revenge I was feeling as I left.

Jasper's POV

I could feel her regret. Please don't let her have fucked any one.

She looked at me straight in the eyes "no Jasper. That would make me no different than Tanya."

I still felt like she was hiding something from me. "We will discuss that in a minute. What did you do Isabella?" I stepped closer she smelled faintly of Edward and reeked of Paul.

"I.. a.. he well, he told me. About imprints and how it is with wolves and.."

I waved my hand to interrupt her. "I have to know if he touched you. I need to know everything from when you got out of the truck."

She came closer to me and placed a hand on my chest. "I was upset when I got there and when he saw me he came to me and carried me to a log and sat down with me. He just helps me and we talked, we are nothing more than friends. He said that everything just probably looked bad with you and Tanya and that it makes imprints sick to be with someone else. Is it like that with vampires too?"

I took a deep breath concentrating on her touch and the tingles it created it helped calm me. Slightly.

But she will not get out of this one.

"Yes it's the same. I have never felt sickness like that before in my existence. If only you would have listened to me and let me explain. I fucking tried to explain to you. But you have a temper like your Mother. We are going somewhere more private to finish this conversation. Someone will come and get the truck later. I understand that you are young and this is new to you, but the way you disrespected me was uncalled for."

With that, I wrapped her coat around her more securely, scooped her up and took off...

She is gonna get into nothing harsh :)

Send me my love.


	10. Chapter 10

Squeeeezzze! A big hug goes to my beta's, Princess Mishiwaka and Kouga's Older Woman. Love Ya!

and another Squeeeezzzze! For all the love I recieved through my reviews and PM's.

Hey I have a face book now come find me Jaspers-Black Widow. I am thinking about trying to post notes to new story ideas and things like that on there before I start posting to FF. I have a couple started but not posted yet. That way you can read them and send me messages for input and I dont feel pressured to post them. Well... its and idea... what do you think?

Chapter 10

Jasper's POV

I realize that now she believes me to be innocent; but her behavior was unacceptable.

I bent over and scooped her up bridal style and held her close. "I know it's really cold out but it won't take long to get you to my old house and we will be staying the night there."

She snuggled in against me, wrapping her arms around my neck and began to unconsciously play with my hair. "I am very warm as long as I'm close to you."

"I will have us there in a minute."

"You have lived here, in this state before?" We talked as I ran. She had her head tucked so tightly into the curve of my neck that when she spoke it was hard to not get distracted by the heat of her breath., Keep in mind that I was still pissed.

"Yea, we stayed here for a while. I have houses all over actually, but Texas is my home."

"You said we Jasper. You mean all of you all lived in this house?" She asked as I sat her down on the porch, pushed in the security code, and opened the door for her.

"Just Alice and I while we were still married; I haven't been here since then. She didn't really like this house it wasn't fancy enough for her."

After I finished answering her strange question, I noticed the feelings of betrayal, deceit, and anger coming from her. Then my phone rings with the ring tone, 'bitch alert', I know it's Alice.

"I said we were not to be disturbed Alice, by anyone and that means especially by you!"

Then Bella grabbed the phone as Alice was mumbling that she didn't know. Who didn't know about what?

"How could you lie to me all these years? Everyone lied to me! I guess you two did used to be REALLY close friends! Being married to and fucking my mate is a really good reason as to how you always knew so much about him."

I was speechless I really just didn't know what to say to her.

"Baby please, I didn't want you to get the wrong idea of me and Jasper, that's why I never told you the truth. I never saw this coming. It's like where you are concerned, in the future I can't see anything clearly, it keeps getting foggy." I heard Alice sobbing over the phone.

"You know what? I don't give a flying fuck if you can see my future or not. You lied to me and not just you, everyone did."

I stepped forward, we still have to take care of our discipline problem but right now my mate is upset. I reached out to stroke her hair and…

"Don't you fuckin touch me right now! You never told me the truth either!" She yelled in my face! She fuckin yelled in my face!

I reached out and took the phone from her and turned it off. I then shoved my hand into her front pocket, took her phone out and did the same to it. I threw both of the phones on the couch.

I realize that I must look scary as hell to her right now, but she crossed the line.

"I'm sorry Jasper" I could feel her regret. She knows that she's in deep shit now.

***********************Discipline alert**************************

"Don't speak again unless I tell you to" I tried to keep my voice calm and low. I will NOT yell at her.

I took her by the hand and went into what used to be my private little den. I walked over to my desk, jerked off the cloth dust cover that had been over it and moved Isabella to stand in front of me.

She stood there and stared at me. I could feel her fear and then saw a single tear slide down her cheek.

"I don't want to be harsh with you, but you leave me no fuckin choice in the matter."

I paced back and forth across the floor in front of her, running my hands through my hair.

"Jasper I…" she began.

"Do not speak unless I ask you to." Damn she is stubborn.

I stopped right in front of her, in complete Major mode and stood nose to nose starin her down.

"Isabella, you need to know that from here on out, you are not to disrespect me. You are not to cuss at me. You are not to raise your voice at me. We will always discuss our problems and never run away from them. But most of all, you will NEVER, EVER tell me to not touch you. You may ask me not to and I will respect that, as long as it is not during a punishment. Because the next time we have to go through this, I will spank your little ass!"

By this time she is just standing there with silent tears flowing in steady streams down her cheeks, trying hard to hold in her sobs, but never turning from my gaze. I can't help myself I raise my hands to her cheeks and wipe at her tears with my thumbs.

I spoke gently and quietly to her now, my Major side slowly sliding back into it's hiding place. "When you are ready to talk, my bedroom is down the hall, last door on the left. Your room is the second door down, across the hall. I love you Bella and I want you to always remember that even though I may discipline you, I still love you more than life itself."

She doesn't say it back, she doesn't say anything. She just nods her head a little, if I was not a vampire I may have even missed it. I smoothed her hair back from her face and kissed her cheek that was still salty from her tears and then retreated to my room.

After I was in my room I heard her leave from my den and go to her room. Her footsteps are slow and she is still sniffling from all her crying. I heard her lay on her bed for a while then I heard her bathroom door open and the shower come on.

Bella's POV

His words keep running through my head as I laid here on my mate's bed. I wonder who had shared this bed. Was it my mate and another woman? Was that woman my auntie?

It's all so much to think about. I decided to look around and see if there are any clothes in the drawers that I can change into so that I can take a shower and help gather my thoughts.

I found some of both of their clothes in the drawers. Knowing auntie, she has clothes in every room. She loves shopping.

I didn't want to wear Alice's clothes, so I found a pair of Jasper's black boxers, which still had tags on them, and one of his black tanks.

After my shower, I folded all my dirty clothes the best I could since one of my wrists was still sore and put them in a pile, in the room I'm staying in.

I threw the covers back and climbed under them. I have never been completely alone, but right now that's how I feel, like I don't have a friend in the world.

But I do. I have Jasper, my mate. He's never lied to me. As I cried into my pillow, I thought about everything he said to me.

I have been an awful mate and acted very childish. I turn 17 very soon and I acted like a five year old. I'm a spoiled brat. No one has ever scolded me, much less spanked me.

I wouldn't even give him a chance to explain. I thought back to how hurt he looked at first when he saw me standing in the door of the garage.

I tried to go to sleep as it was now 12:00 am. I'm not sure where the day has gone, but it was the worst day of my life. All I can think about are those last 4 words he told me. I LOVE YOU BELLA.

I suddenly realize why I can't go to sleep, what it is I'm missing. It's Jaspers arms. He has been lying beside me every night since he came to visit. I miss his scent, his warmth, his arms and his love.

I didn't realize until this moment that he really does love me. I could feel it in everything that he does with me, even when he pissed and wanted to wear my ass out, he loved me.

I need to grow up and start acting like the mate Jasper deserves.

I can't lie here any longer. I need…. I need Jasper.

Jasper's POV

I laid on my side, facing the window, looking outside at the night and listening to my Bella. She is up and moving around in her bedroom. Then I hear her come out and down the hall towards my room.

After Bella went to take a shower, I ran downstairs to get my phone and came back upstairs to keep listening to Bella.

Peter sent me a text. 'She will become a good mate. You handled everything right. Never doubt yourself. She loves you.'

I didn't respond, because he already knows that I needed to hear that. I guess the truth is, it was harder to discipline her then I thought it would have been.

Sure, I disciplined Alice but she would stay pissed for a month or longer before she would even speak to me and then she would never admit to deserving it or having ever been in the wrong.

I admit when I took her to my den I was intending on spanking her ass good. But I thought I would go easy on her the first time. I think my words hurt her far more than my hand would have.

Then caught up in my thoughts, I heard Bella stop outside my door and knock slightly.

"You may come in" I rolled over and faced the door looking at my mate and the sight before me made my cock twitch. Fuck me. She has on a pair of my boxers and one of my tank tops.

The black against her pale skin, her long still slightly damp hair, hanging to her ass was breath taking, or cock twitching in my case.

"I… I'm sorry but I need to talk to you. Please?" I have to give my mate credit, to be new at this she is meeting me eye to eye and on the right track already. I can feel a strong feeling of want and need coming from her.

I stayed lying down on the bed and patted it in front of me. "Come on angel you can always talk to me about anything. What is it?"

"Well first I want to say I'm sorry for the way that I have acted. From now on I will try to always remember to talk to you first before I over react. I will try very hard to not speak disrespectfully to you. I know I have a bad temper at times and I speak before thinking. I will try to work on it and I'm going to do better."

I stopped her "Angel, you are just perfect. We'll learn this together and although to discipline you breaks my heart, it has to be done to help you learn. I'm new to a lot of this stuff too. But I will try to explain a little more to you about what is to be expected of you and you can tell me what you would like of me as well. I am a very dominate vampire and there are some things that I won't bend on. Now would you like to join me?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Um Jasper, (her eyes went to the floor and back and she blushed) whose room was this?"

Oh I see now. This is a good thing. "It was mine just mine. Alice and I fought a lot and I didn't stay in the same room with her much. We don't sleep but we did both have bedrooms for other reasons. I would come to this one to read, think or be alone while she ranted about things."

She let out a deep breath of relief "OK."

She walked over to the bed and I held up my hand to her. "Wait Angel, let me turn the covers down first."

I turned down the covers and lay back down under the cover and held them up for her. Yeah I am still in my nylon shorts that hang to my knees; they look like swimming trunks, and socks. I think I should have left on my jeans now it will take all of my inner strength to keep me from claiming her tonight.

She climbed under with me and turned facing me "Jasper there is one more thing I want to tell you."

"What is it angel?" I could feel her hot breath fanning across my skin making my cock grow harder.

"I love you too." then she leaned in placing her hurt hand gently against my cheek for a kiss.

The kiss was slow and gentle and I took over control of it fast; sliding my tongue into her mouth causing us both to moan. I began to kiss her deeply with her tongue rubbing against mine. Not fighting for dominance but very intimately.

Quickly our breathing picked up and our tongues found a rhythm much like what our bodies wanted to be doing.

I laid her back on the bed and slid my hand down the front of those boxers she had on. She gasped and opened her eyes for a moment but we never let up kissing as she closed them back and arched her hips as I slid my finger down and between the slick folds of her hot, wet pussy.

I feel my cock getting painfully hard pressing against the nylon begging me for release, it's a good thing vampires can't get blue balls or I would be in trouble. For the first time in my existence I wish I wore underwear at least it would have restrained it a little more.

I raise up on my elbow, releasing our kiss, so I can watch her face. My, how beautiful. Her hair splayed around her, her head tilted back, and eyes closed.

I work my finger slipping it from her clit to her entrance while watching her buck her hips in rhythm with me.

She knots one hand in my hair and the other she reaches down and grabs my cock lightly. I cannot stop the purr that starts in my chest as I close my eyes and let out a moan.

I open my eyes and watch her. She now has her eyes open and worry is coming from her. I scoot on up in the bed a little so she can reach me easier and lay on my side so I can continue exploring her hot little pussy.

I tease her by pushing slightly on her clit and move my finger to her opening and pressing slightly. When she raises her hips I slide my finger back up.

I can feel her frustration as she needs that penetration. I purr to her and whisper "not tonight Isabella. But I am not sure how long I will continue to last without it." She smiles.

I start rubbing her clit quickly with my middle finger and place my other hand over hers on my cock and squeeze showing her the pressure she can use and how to move her hand.

"Oh fuck Jasper! Kiss me." she almost yelled at me needing her release.

"Cum with me Isabella, now!" I pinched her clit between my thumb and first finger as I thrust my nylon covered cock into her tight hand.

We both yelled out as our releases hit us. After we come down from our high I purr to her, pulling her against me as she snuggles half laying on my body and goes to sleep. But not before she mumbles "I love your rumble."

I remember the first time she ever mentioned my purr or rumble as she called it and I couldn't help but chuckle with the love I have for her and the thought that she remembered. "I love you too Angel."

I kissed her forehead and waited for her to be sound enough to sleep for me to slip into the shower to clean myself up a little.

**********You Know The Drill Send Me My LOVE!*************


	11. Chapter 11

I had a question as to 'why Jasper was married to Alice when he found his soul mate.' It was before he found Bella. He had been divorced and living in Texas. He visited Rose and Em once a month.

Lotsa love to my betas, Kougas Older Woman and Princess Mishiwaka, my reviewers, and my readers. I have been having a hard getting my kids settled back into a routine for school so things have slowed down a bit. But trust me I will not abandone this story. I have only abandoned one and it was because it wasnt getting any attention so I left it alone.

Chapter 11

Jasper's POV

The last few days have gone by relatively fast and when Bella awakes it will be her birthday. We have not left my house unless it was for me to go hunting and she would take a blanket with her and stayed nearby reading a book.

I hate drinking from animals again, they are not completely filling and my energy level is not as good either.

The pain in our chests when we are apart is nearly unbearable for us.

I am lying here, with her body stretched beside me, her hot little leg thrown across my upper thighs and I want so bad to take her and claim her. But by law I am not to have intercourse with a human unless they are 18 because they are still considered too young to handle a vampire's strength.

The punishment for braking this law is dismemberment and death.

I would never do anything to hurt my precious mate but I do have to follow laws. 18 is legal age and I can claim her and change her after that time whenever we wish.

We have been touching each other and satisfying our needs without intercourse.

She starts to stir a little stretching and rubbing my chest, causing a light purr to come from me. She smiles at the reaction she gets from me and kisses my chest.

"Good morning, angel. Happy birthday."

She raised straight up in her bed "today is my birthday isn't it? I have been having such a good time with you that I haven't been keeping up with the days." She giggled a little.

"I have been counting down the days, waiting for today to come angel. Today I can place my mark on you. It will be for all other vampires to see and my venom will be mixed in your blood stream. It will let others know to back the fuck off."

She giggled again and rose up, looking straight into my red eyes.

"Jasper, I would love to wear your mark. I am yours and I will never want another."

With those words leaving her mouth I caught her lips for a deep passionate kiss.

Within an instant she was a straddle of me grinding her panty covered pussy into my cock, that is still covered by my sleep shorts.

We have been making out a lot like this. As long as I can continue to keep in control enough to keep from penetrating her, we will be fine.

She begins to grind harder causing us both to moan. She throws her head back and places her hands on my chest. Fuck, how beautiful it will be to have her naked on me riding my cock like this.

I am interrupted from my bliss, when the front door opens and shuts.

Bella doesn't even hear it. I raise up protectively and pull her to my chest tightly. "Shhhh…" I sniff the air. "Alice! What the fuck do you want?" I yell downstairs, knowing she could hear me if I had used my normal voice.

I feel Bella stiffen in my arms I expected to feel embarrassment come from her but instead she is putting off some pretty powerful rage.

"I'm fixing my Bells her birthday breakfast like I do every birthday. So get dressed and come on down sleepy head." Alice replies. Her voice sounds calm but her emotions show she is nervous and afraid as to how Bella will handle this situation.

She has already had it out with everyone but Alice, and I am afraid the shit will hit the fan. The others had come here to see her and Bella stood up to them all. She is hurt but feels better now that she has let it all out, and I let her. I mean hell, what the fuck did they expect.

I lean my mouth close to Bella's ear and barely whisper so Alice will not hear, "do you want me to send her away angel?"

She shakes her head no and I let her get off me and find some clothes, Rosie had brought all her clothes over. She picks out a pair of jeans and a tight, black, low cut sweater that shows off her cleavage. Damn, I'm gonna run around all day with a fuckin hard on.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and was starting toward Bella, who was standing at the bedroom door, and I could see on her face that she wanted to say something but was fighting the urge.

"What is it?" I asked, pulling her up against my bare chest. She rubbed her hands up and down on my chest for a second then sighed, "I don't want her seeing you without a shirt on." She tried to be quiet but she was so upset that I know Alice heard her.

I kissed her nose and went and grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on. It makes me feel good about myself that Bella doesn't want Alice to see me without a shirt on. She knows that she has before but I am hers now.

I have never had a woman to be jealous over me. I think I like it.

I walked over to Bella and took her hand leading her downstairs to the kitchen.

When we walked in I kept Bella slightly behind me. I know Alice would never hurt her but it is just my nature to protect my mate.

I walk her over to the table letting her sit down. I scoot a chair over close to her and pick up her hand rubbing small circles on the top of her tiny hand with my thumb while Alice chatters and cooks.

Bella mostly responds with nods or grunts. I can still feel a rage coming from her.

Alice puts chocolate chip pancakes with syrup, scrambled eggs and sausage on a plate and brings it over to Bella placing it in front of her.

She leans down and kisses Bella's forehead "I'm sorry I didn't handle things like I should have. I love you."

I can feel Bella stiffen and she tightens her grip on my hand.

Instead of sending her comfort I send her courage. The way they handled things about my previous marriage to Alice was completely uncalled for. And I hate a liar.

"I love you too. But why did you feel the need to go all these years and let me think he was just a close friend? Do you have any idea what it is like for me to know that my Aunt has done things with my mate and future husband that I can't even explore with him yet?"

At first I can feel the storm of emotions getting ready to erupt, and then it stops. Nothing. I can't feel anything coming from Bella at all.

Alice pulls out a chair and sits down across from us. I can feel her fear and sadness. "Bella, I never told you because I wasn't sure how you would take it. I cannot always see your future and since I didn't know what the outcome would be, I was afraid it would hurt our relationship. You and I have always been so close and I couldn't stand the thought of losing that. As for your other question; that's what I knew would upset you the most."

I picked Bella's hand up and kissed it gently, bringing her attention to me, "Angel, no matter what I have done in my past with anyone, including Alice, they will never compare to what I feel when I do those things with you."

Bella smiled and kissed me gently, however I could feel the sting of hurt from my words coming from Alice.

"I want to put all this behind us but it will be a while before I can let things get back to normal." Bella replied, then I could feel her again, the feelings she was still giving off told me it would be a while before she could trust Alice again. I had no idea that they had been lying to Bella about my past with Alice. Well, withholding the truth, however you wish to see it.

They began to go over the plans for the day while Bella began to eat. So I moved my hand to her thigh still rubbing small circles trying to sooth her, I can still feel her uneasiness with Alice.

"Jazzy get her some juice."

Before I could get up Bella stood placing her hand on my shoulder in attempt to let me know to stay put. I couldn't help my smirk at her reaction, "HE doesn't have to, and I will get my own juice."

Alice looked at me and it was all I could do to keep from laughing at the expression on her face. My Bella is not going to let Alice boss me around anymore.

Bella came back over and continued the conversation she was having with Alice about her party today like nothing was wrong. But I noticed the way she turned slightly in front of me when she came back almost in front of me.

I scoot over to Bella sitting with a leg on each side of her chair and place my arms around her waist pulling her back against me. She relaxes instantly against me.

"Well, we will see you later at the party Alice. I have some things that need to be attended to before we go anywhere today..." As I said this I moved one of my hands under Bella's shirt to touch her smooth skin on her tummy.

"Jas" Bella mumbled with a giggle but I can feel her smugness. So, my girl might like a little public affection hmm, I just might have to try that out.

Alice giggled. "Its ok, I need to run. I have a lot of things to get ready for your party. Are you going to wear the new dress that I bought you just for your party?"

"Of course." Bella mumbled breathlessly. I can feel her lust spiking as I inch my fingers up brushing under her breast.

I take my hand and move Bella's hair over baring her neck to me right where I want my mark to be for everyone to see. I breath in deeply I never tire of smelling my mates scent. I then lick her neck causing her to try hard to cover up the moan that escaped her by clearing her throat. I love the tiny shocks it sends through my body each time we touch and I love knowing that she feels them too.

"Jazz, can't you wait till I at least get out the door?" Alice teased. I could feel Bella's embarrassment and slight rage.

"Couldn't you hurry your pixie ass up?" I snapped as I scooped Bella up and went at vampire speed back to what had become our bedroom.

I could hear Alice laugh as she went out the door.

I stood Bella up carefully beside the bed. Today is her first lesson in how we can pleasure each other more intimately. I will not break any laws but plan to come mighty damn close and with the pleasure we have been giving each other since we came here to stay by ourselves, I can't wait to experience more with her.

"Are you ready to learn more today about how much further we can go without actually having intercourse angel?"

"Oh.. Yes!" she moaned as I sucked hard on the spot that I wish to mark.

"You know that I will mark you today?" I am hoping that Rosie has gone over a lot of this with her.

"Yes, it's your way of letting others know that I am yours."

I moved my mouth down further on her chest licking a trail to the top of her sweater where her cleavage is pushed up. I cupped it with one hand and ran my tongue down into the fabric.

"All of you is mine and mine to claim when ever and where ever I wish. I know it may seem harsh angel but it is my nature." I nip at her breast then squeeze it gently. "I will never hurt you and your needs will always come first. I love you Isabella."

"I understand. I love you too Jasper."

I lifted her shirt off and I could have come right there. Oh fuck!

I undid her bra watching her breasts release with a slight bounce. Mmm…

I caught her left breast in my mouth and sucked gently at first then harder, while I caressed and teased the other. Then I switched showing equal amount of attention to her other breast.

I loved listening to her breath catch every time I would tug on her nipples with my teeth.

I unbuttoned her jeans and slid them down her legs and then slowly removed her panties. "Never feel embarrassed of anything that we do together sugar" I told her when I felt the slight hint of embarrassment coming from her. I know this is still new to her but she must be able to express how she feels during our intimate times together.

She reached up and caught my mouth for a kiss that was full of lust. Only stopping as she tugged my shirt over my head. She reaches her hands down for the button on my jeans. Her little hands were trembling.

I placed my hands over hers and sent her a small dose of courage as I deepen our kiss. This is the first time that we have ever been completely naked in front of each other. We have been keeping our private areas covered and it has been about to damn near kill me.

I help her undo the button on my jeans and she pushes them down. My cock springs free and at full attention.

I have been trying hard to keep control over my Major side and I feel my control slipping. As I am struggling she reaches down and grabs my cock like she has been. Only this time it is flesh against flesh. No clothing covering me.

The feel of her hot little hand grabbing me makes me slip hard into full Major mode.

"OH Yea! Fuck sugar. Don't make me cum yet" I said as I placed my hand over hers gently pulling it back off. "My lady will always cum first." I chuckled at my own statement and led her over to the bed.

The fuckin scent of her pussy is driving me crazy! I need to taste her!

"Lay down on the bed darlin" I mumble to her in between kisses.

I love watching that fine ass of hers as she climbs up on the bed and then turn over. Her long hair fans out around her and she raises her head to watch me.

The scent of her arousal and honeysuckles is all around me. Drawing me closer to her and driving me closer to the edge of my control.

"Mine" I mumble over and over as I climb up towards her on my hands and knees.

I begin placing kisses on the inside of her thigh right above her knee of her right leg. Tracing a path with my tongue then sucking slightly and kissing it.

When I reach my destination I cannot help the growl that comes from me as I place a hand on each side of her sweet pussy pushing her legs open further so I can taste her fully.

She moans loudly as I lick my first lick from the bottom of her opening to the top of her clit. When I suck her clit into my mouth and began tugging it she rises up off the bed and grabs a hand full of my hair in both hands.

"Oh fuck!" she yells as I continue to suck her clit, tugging it with my teeth as I insert my index finger into her hot pussy, wishing it was my cock.

I continue, adding another finger, then another until I get three in that hot sweet pussy of my mates. I turn my hand palm up so I can rub her G-spot with my middle finger.

She writhes on the bed before me, yelling profanity, and it is the sexiest thing I have ever seen. "Harder Major please, faster" she pleads. She called me Major and I fucking love that.

I begin to pump my hand faster and harder into her, smelling the slightest hint of blood from the new intrusion to my mates body. The noises of the wet slapping of my hand against her pussy and me growling as I suck her clit fills the room.

I can tell by her pants and incoherent cursing she is close so I bite slightly on her clit. She sits straight up and yells "Oh FUCK MAJOR!" As she comes hard. I replace my hand with my mouth not wanting to miss a drop of her nectar and tasting the faint taste of blood from her innocents that has been tampered with.

I cleaned her then stretched up her body and licked her neck at her pressure point "Now my love?" I questioned her then sucked where I wish to mark her. So to human eyes it would only appear to be a lover's mark such as a bruise on the skin.

"Please, make me yours" she breathed leaning her neck to the side.

I bite her careful to not let any venom enter her and tasted my mate. Letting her hot sweet blood fill my mouth and swishing it around like a fine wine then swallowing. I took another draw from her then released her licking at my mark.

She was panting with her hands fisted in my hair. Evidently me marking her had brought her more enjoyment than I had thought it would.

Then I raised my arm to my mouth and bit my wrist while I watched her beneath me. Her eyes opened and looked into mine lazily, and then a smile crept across her mouth. "Mine" she said as she raised and placed her hot little mouth on my wrist and began to take my blood into her body. Binding us together as one.

The feeling of the pull from her drawing my blood into her mouth was so intense for me that I immediately began to come, squirting my seed all over Bella's stomach and chest, with a mixture of a growl and a moan from the release.

When it was finished I collapsed on my side, pulling her against me, pressing her body as close to mine as I could. She buried her little head in my hair, that is no doubt everywhere right now, placing a kiss on my neck.

When I felt we had both came down enough from our high, I whispered to her what exactly we had done. "We are now bonded together, you are mine and I am yours for eternity. If another vampire gets around us they will know this, for your body now holds my scent as mine holds yours. I love my sweet Isabella."

*************What do I need now? YAY u remebered, my love**********


	12. Chapter 12

First I gotta send lotsa Love to my pre reader Kim Rathbone and my betas Kouga's Older Woman and Princess Mishawaka!

Now I wanna send lotsa love to all you readers and those that send me _my_ love through reviews and PMs.

Chapter 12

Jasper's POV

I lay snuggled in my bed with my Bella snuggled tightly against the curve of my body, as a low purr rumbled in my chest.

"We need to get up and shower. Angel, today will be a big day for you, especially if Alice has anything to do with it." I could feel a jealousy coming from her very strongly. "You do not have to be jealous of her Darlin'. We feel nothing for each other. Mostly now we just try to be respectful to each other because of you."

"I'm sorry. I will try to stop but I can't help it. Just the thought of her, or anyone for that matter, looking at or touching you… I just can't handle it." She said as she tucked her head tighter under my chin and inhaled deeply as if she was scenting me.

"It's the marks, they make things very strong. I feel exactly the same way about you. To be quite honest, I am not sure how I'm going to stand you being the center of everyone's attention at this party."

She rose up so she could look directly into my red eyes. "You are the only person who's attention I want."

"It's only for you now Darlin', until the end of our existence."

"Jas, when can you change me?"

"Anytime after you turn eighteen Angel." I studied her face because her emotions were cut off from me again and I know she doesn't even realize she can do that.

"I'm eager to be yours forever." She whispered then she placed a small, gentle kiss on my lips.

"You already are, my Angel."

Then my phone went off again. This time it was Peter.

I pushed her hair back from her face, she is so fuckin sexy. Her face is still a little flushed from our previous activities; I can't help feeling smug about being the reason for it either. I can't wait to see what she will look like when I have fucked her till she can't even walk.

Well, that is so not helping my cock which is standing at attention once again. She moves her hot little hand down to my cock and strokes it as my phone is still going off.

Fucker just will not hang up!

"I have to answer this Angel, and as much as I want to continue this in the shower with you, (I placed my hand over hers slowly sliding it up and off) we have to get you cleaned up before we go visit your Mom and Dad." I had to strain to get the words out through my moans.

She kissed me lightly and then crawled off the bed giving me a perfect view of her naked ass. She smiled at me over her shoulder as she bent over and dug my cell out of my pocket for me. Minx.

I flipped my phone open and slapped her lightly on her ass as she turned to head for the shower, causing her to squeal a little.

'What?" I asked into the phone.

He chuckled "Well from the sound of things you must be enjoying your little Hell Cat."

"Yes. Maybe a little too much, I don't know how in hell I can leave her behind Pete. It hurts us for me to go hunting, I have to take her with me and keep her nearby. I'm hoping that with the blood exchange through the mark will help ease it." I whispered into the phone so Bella wouldn't over hear me, knowing that Pete would hear me loud and clear.

"Well Major, in that case we have a problem. (I know when he calls me Major it is serious.) Aro and two of his guards are coming here tomorrow to pick up the group of men we finished training and he requests for you to be here when he comes. He said that whatever business you have is not as important as meeting with him and that if you are not here he will come to you."

"Damn-it, I will leave out tonight. Arrange for me a flight and send someone for my bike. I am not leaving until after she is asleep tonight."

I hear her turn off the shower and I can't help myself, I inhale deeply of her scent of honeysuckles. Mmm…

"Have you marked her yet?" Peter asked bringing me back to myself.

"Yes" was my only reply as I stood and went to slip on my jeans before she gets out.

"You behaved; I'm hoping not breaking any rules." He asked as my Angel came out in a new outfit her mom bought her and brought up the other day.

It is a pair of tight fitting light colored denim jeans, black leather boots up to her knees with heels, and a tight black fuzzy sweater that is very low cut and showing lots of cleavage.

"You didn't answer me Major." Peter asked again.

"No, I didn't." I growled. She walked on over towards me and she rubbed over her heart looking at me questioningly.

"Jas what's wrong? I can feel how upset you are." She asked and came on over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I snuggled my face in her hair my phone still in my hand.

"She shouldn't be able to feel your feelings already Major, the bond is extremely strong between the two of you. How in the hell are you going to leave her tonight?"

Her head snapped up and she began to panic and step away from me.

She heard him over the phone too.

"You're leaving tonight? But I… (then she held her chest tight and I could feel her pain at me leaving) I thought you were staying a little longer with me? I… I won't be able to stand it Jasper, it feels like I'm gonna die just thinking about you leaving me."

She started to collapse to the floor but I caught her sending her calm.

I sat on the bed and I heard Peter from the phone on the floor I don't even remember how it got there. He said he would call me later and to take care of my mate.

I heard someone come on the porch and scented the air before he even knocked.

Edward.

"Just a minute," I called down to him. "Now Angel listen, I just found out that Aro is coming to pick up the men that Peter and I have been training for him tomorrow and he requires me to be there. If he has to come here he will be angry and I don't want him anywhere around you."

There is no sense in me whispering, fuckin mind reader will see it all in my head anyways.

She doesn't calm at all "But Jas it hurts when you leave me please don't leave me."

Then I heard Fuckward break down my door and come charging up my stairs.

I remained calm as I could and continued to comfort Bella.

"What the fuck Jasper you are going to leave her? After you see how much pain it causes the two of you." Edward roared.

I try to remain calm and all that is helping me is Bella's touch even with her emotions. "Listen Fuck-head, Aro is coming tomorrow to get his newborns we have trained for his guard, and he insists that I be there. Would you rather I let him come here to find me?" I spat back at him.

He came over and knelt down in front of us. "Bella he can't let him come here baby. It would only anger Aro, then that would mean trouble."

"I will work something out Angel, I promise. Just don't worry and cry anymore. We will work it out." I kissed the top of her head and she nodded. Her crying has resided to sniffles now.

"Hey stand up there and show Edward how beautiful you look today." I whispered to her.

"Yes stand up and show me. The girls are going crazy waiting on you so they can take you out before your birthday party. I think you are getting manicures, massages and your hair done. They sent me here to pry Jasper off of you." Edward joked causing her to giggle.

She stood up but turned towards me first and placed her hands on each side of my face. "I'm sorry. I'm just afraid of the pain getting worse the further we are apart. But I will try hard for you."

I rose up and kissed her softly, "I will work out something Angel. I think we should test this by me not going with you when you go out and see how the bond does. Maybe now that we have done the marking procedure. It won't hurt as bad."

I hope anyways. I will not let her be in pain because Aro is an ass. I think the sneaky bastard knows exactly where I am. He can read our every thought through touching us so he must know.

Bella's POV

I agree to try going with Mommy, Auntie Alice, and Nana for a little girl time before my party without Jasper.

He kisses me goodbye after he makes sure I am securely buckled in and makes sure I have my phone on me so he can call me anytime he needs to.

As we get further away from the house I feel the pain beginning. But I am trying to tough it out.

By the time we get to the end of the drive to turn onto the main road I am holding my chest. Mom is trying to comfort me. We pull out on the road and I can't breathe. Oh shit it's like a weight is on my chest and I can't breathe.

I start struggling then I hear Auntie yelling as she answers the phone "Turn around now. If we don't get them back together now she will go into cardiac arrest!"

Nana whips the car around and they are all talking to me. Mom pulls me into her lap cussing Nana "Can't you make this piece of shit go any faster!"

Auntie is on the phone telling them what almost happened and as we get closer I feel it ease and the weight lifts. We get close to the house and I raise my eyes and look out the window and see all the men gathered around Jasper on the ground.

It isn't possible for him to have a heart attack is it?

Dad comes over and gets me out of the car and takes me over to Jasper. Who is still holding his chest but is trying to sit up as he reaches for me.

"Get them in the house on a bed now." Pap calls out.

Edward picks up Jasper and we reach out to grab hands. Instantly the pain is almost gone.

They pack us in and lay us down in my room when I stay at Nana's. Jasper grabs me and tucks me tightly against him. "Never again, Bella, never again," he mumbles as he kisses my forehead.

"It gets easier. But it takes a while before you can be apart. I didn't think it would be like this since Bella is human. But after what I just saw if something happens to Bella I'm afraid you couldn't make it without her. You will have to remain close by one another until it is safer." Pap stated as he checked my blood pressure and pulse.

Jasper explained to them about his call with Peter. "I have decided to take her with me. We will leave tonight after the party and I will keep her with me. I will never let this happen again. Never."

I rose up and kissed him gently "I love you Jasper."

"I love you Angel. Do you feel ok now?" He whispered to me.

"Yes, I feel fine, now that I'm with you."

"Then ladies, you are having some company on her birthday outing." Jasper told them causing everyone to laugh.

Jasper's POV

The girls are all upstairs and getting ready so we can leave for Bella's party.

Carlisle and Edward are watching a football game on TV and Em and I are playing Halo on the XBOX.

I hear my Angel begin to come down the stairs. All the girls are making her come first to watch my actions to seeing her.

When she gets to where I can catch a glimpse of her, my breath catches and if my dead heart still beat, it would have skipped a couple just now.

I stand and immediately go to my beauty.

Her hair is hanging in long, chocolate brown, loose, curls brushing just past the top of her ass. She is wearing very little make up just eyeliner and lip gloss.

She has on a black dress that has mid length sleeves and hits to about 3 inches above her knees. The dress is a silky material and is low cut showing a lot of her breast. Damn.

I look on down and right below her knees starts black leather boots that end with a pair of 'fuck me Jasper' heels. I am defiantly going to be in trouble tonight.

Edward comments with a whistle "Wow Bells! You look amazing!"

You better tone down that fuckin lust there buddy boy, before I beat the fuck out of you. I think to him with a growl.

He snarls at me and Bella blushes as I wrap my arms around her and pull her body close to mine while exposing my mark on her neck enough to lick. I can smell my blood, even though it was only a little, running through her body marking it. Mine.

I place a kiss on her nose and pull back from her still keeping one arm possessively around her waist, causing her to giggle. When I raise my eyebrow at her about the giggle she responds, "I love it when you go into protect mode."

"Then you will really enjoy tonight (then I lean closer and whisper for only her to hear). Especially tonight my little Angel, when we are alone."

She ducked her head and her blush covered her perfect little face and disappeared into her dress.

I kissed her softly and we followed the others out to leave. I didn't want to mess up her hair on my bike so we rode with Rose and Em.

Bella's POV

We had a wonderful time out together today. It was supposed to be just us girls. But after what happened when we strained our bond Jasper went with us.

It was a lot of fun Jasper, Alice, and Mom quarreled constantly. While Nana was having to keep calling them down like a bunch of kids.

I am so nervous about this party, Auntie rented out an entire bar and grill, she insisted we needed a lot of room for all of our guests and dancing, since I love to dance.

She invited a lot of people, all of Jake's pack from the Rez, along with a lot of Pap and Nana's friends all of whom are vampires, and my friends from school.

Jasper must feel my tension because he pulls me closely to his side and whispers, "It's just a few people."

Then when we pull in and he sees the vehicles that are already pulling in, everyone groans out a huge "Alice."

***********************Send me my love***************************


	13. Chapter 13

***Hey check out a new story from a friend of mine 'A Long Way From Home' by poppet92 it's a Bella / Sam and she is just getting started in this, so let's show her some love….

Now I gotta send lotsa Love to my betas Kouga's Older Woman and Princess Mishawaka!

Now I wanna send lotsa love to all you readers and those that send me _my_ love through reviews and PMs.

Chapter 13

Jasper's POV

I don't think there was a single person that Bella went to school with, that Alice didn't invite to her 17th birthday party. Alice didn't invite one of the friends of their family, Tanya or I would have had to hate ruining the party by beheading the bitch.

As I am sitting with Carlisle and Eleazar listening to them reminisce about old times, I hear Bella giggling. The sound is like music to my ears and the happiness it brings me turns quickly into jealousy when I find that she is with three of the mutts from Jake's Rez.

"Excuse me," I mumble as I stand and walk over to where they are. The guys are standing at the edge of the dance floor huddled around my mate. She has been enjoying herself, dancing and mingling with everyone.

But I've noticed that these particular boys have been sniffing her ass for the last hour. I walk up behind her and pull her hair back over to the side of her neck to expose my mark on her and place a kiss over it never taking my eyes off the boys.

To a mere human it resembles no more than a love bite, what they call a hicky, but to these young wolves, they can see it for what it is. MY Mark, On MY Mate. That's right mother fuckers, I can't help but smirk.

Bella turns her head and places a light kiss on my lips then introduces me to the boys. "Jas, this is Sam, Seth, and you've already met Paul."

"Yes, (I nodded) nice to meet you boys. Now if you will excuse me, I would like a dance with the birthday girl." Without giving them time to respond, I pulled Bella onto the floor and began showing her how a real man dances with a woman.

I turned her so that her back was against my front and we both started moving our bodies to the music. A song by Ice Cube was playing as she leaned her head back against me, raised her arms, and fisted her hands in my long hair.

I moved my hands suggestively up and down her body, only touching the areas that I know she wants me to the most with the just the tips of my fingers. As we dance, I whisper what I want to do to her when I get her away from all these people.

I can hear her heartbeat quicken and feel her lust increase.

Suddenly a huge wave of rage brings me out of my musings. I look around to see where it is coming from, I tighten my grip on Bella slightly, as I slip completely into Major mode and whisper to my mate so only she can hear me, "Isabella, we may have trouble. I want you to stand directly behind me and follow my orders."

I know it may seem harsh but I have my reasons. I move her behind me holding tightly to her hand and I walk over to our guests that have just arrived.

When I reach where the intruders are standing being greeted by Carlisle he begins to smirk a little shit eating grin that I want so badly to knock off his fuckin face. Evidently so does Emmett because Rosie and Edward are trying extremely hard to keep him restrained.

"Well, well, well… Major, I thought you were in Texas with Peter training my newborns?"

"And I thought you were in Italy? What the fuck are you doing here?" I snarl back.

Aro chuckles, only pissing me off further, "so, Major, when exactly are you going to introduce me to your lovely lady?"

I know that he is trying to keep our conversation simple because of the human guests that are here and to not gather attention.

"Actually I had no intentions of you meeting her until 'next year."

"Introduce me to the woman that has been keeping you so distracted," Aro demands. I don't fuckin do demands from any 'damn' body.

Isabella wraps her arms tightly around my waist and presses her body against my back. She whispers lightly, "Jasper, it's ok baby, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

She moves her tiny hand slightly under the edge of my shirt and begins to move her fingers back and forth in a soothing motion, calming me slightly, but I am not going to let my guard down around this fucker.

I notice Paul and Sam, his pack leader, are now flanking my sides while Edward and Emmett are behind our intruders. I look at Alice for confirmation about this and she nods.

I tug Isabella in front of me and wrap both of my arms tightly around her waist; I can move her quickly and attack if I need to.

"Isabella this is Aro and his friends, Caius, and Demetri. This is 'my' Isabella McCartney."

Aro steps forward and holds his hand out to her. She places her tiny hand in his visibly trembling. I watch him concentrate then his entire face lights up and I can feel how eager he is about something.

"Amazing. Your Isabella is simply amazing. I think I will stay until after this party is over as we need to discuss a few things." He releases her hand but steps slightly closer, not much but I notice.

I just nod to him, while pulling Isabella closer to me as Edward steps closer to us obviously hearing something in Aro's thoughts. "She is very special to us 'all' Aro." Edward reaches over and brushes her hair back, without drawing attention to us from the humans. I knew immediately what he was doing.

Aro is wondering if I have placed my mark on her yet. I lean forward and kiss my mark on her neck, while glaring up at him. Yea that's right fucker, don't get any ideas. She is mine!

Carlisle intervenes then, "let us all have a seat until the party is over then we can go back to my place for a while." Aro nods and they all sit down.

I take Isabella by the hand and move her away from the others and over to where Alice is motioning for us to join her.

We sit down with her and I pull Isabella into my lap tugging her close as I can, while still sitting in a position to where I can keep an eye on everyone.

"Alice, why did you not tell me he would show up?" I am trying to keep my anger down so as to not draw attention.

Clearly trying to cover herself, Alice whispers, "I only saw it while I was setting up the party and I didn't see any harm come out of it. I couldn't see anything except that they would come to the house after the party, because some the pack is here. So I concentrated on the vision and saw that everyone was OK and at the house for the discussion."

"What the fuck? You could not know that everything would be OK ALICE! You are nothing but a stupid bit…. "Isabella stops me by whispering 'its ok baby, I'm fine" then she starts to nuzzle me and kiss me lightly on my neck, relaxing me.

I can feel the stress slowly ease from my body as I try to remain quiet and just concentrate on my Bella and the love I feel coming from her.

The party is ending and Bella has opened up all her gifts from everyone except from me. Everyone else has left except for a few of the pack and Bella's family. I walk over to where she stands and take her hand placing a long slim box in it.

She smiles and her eyes start to fill with tears as she opens it. When she looks inside the tears silently roll down her cheeks. I wipe them gently with my thumbs as I cup her face with my hands.

Bella looks up into my eyes and I kiss her deeply, pulling back slowly as I take her gift out.

It is a 24 karat gold chain with the word Whitlock spelled in diamonds dangling from it. The necklace doesn't hang down very far because I want everyone to be able to see it, no matter what kind of shirt she wears and the writing is big enough to read it but not gawky.

I clasp it around her neck and she jumps wrapping her arms around my neck in the biggest hug anyone has ever given me in my life, pouring all her love in it. I catch her around her waist and twirl her around.

Sitting her back down on her feet I realize everyone's attention is on us. Bella blushes and I kiss her lightly, "I love you angel, Happy Birthday."

"I love you too Jasper and thank you very much, not only for my gift but for rescuing me and making me yours."

"Jasper, help me take this shi (smack to the back of the head from Rosie)… I mean stuff out to the car." Emmett yelled out. I can't help but chuckle, even though that sometimes (unbeknownst to them) my little Bella has a mouth like a sailor on her; they still try to keep from using foul language around her.

I kiss my Bella and go over to help him while Bella goes to help her mom and Nana clean up.

I have my arms full of presents when I hear Bella mumble "shit" and the blood lust in the room overwhelms me.

I was at Bella's side before she could blink. Carlisle, Edward, Jake, and Emmett were escorting Aro and his guards outside.

"Are you ok angel?" I whisper beginning to check her.

Paul and Sam fall in close, in front of us, guarding in a crouch, trembling trying not to phase. I guess it's a good thing the humans are gone and Alice rented this thing completely for the party which helps me keep my casualty count down.

"I'm fine. Oh God Jas, I'm soo sorry. Are you ok? You can go outside with the others if you need to."

She could have been drained dry by a room full of vampires and she apologizes.

"Angel you are my mate. As divine as your blood smells to me it is the furthest thing from my mind. Now let me see."

She holds her finger up and a tiny line of blood is traveling down it. "Just a paper cut from one of the card board boxes I was trying to squish up and put in the trash."

I can't help but chuckle, I take her finger and place it to my mouth and lick it with the tip of my tongue, showing her my control while not taking my eyes off hers.

She moans and closes her eyes. Now fuck, that's not what I expected. I can feel my cock hardening begging to make her moan again.

"Awe, come on you two" Paul groans interrupting us as they start for the doors, now that they see that there is no threat of the others coming back.

I can't help but chuckle at him.

Rosie comes running to Bella with a first aid kit that she pulls out of her enormous purse, frantic that her baby is bleeding. She wipes it clean with an alcohol wipe to get rid of the smell and places a band aid on it. Rosie is such a good mommy.

I place a kiss on Bella's finger and we go outside. Everyone had gone to Carlisle's house except Em and Jake they stay to finish cleaning up.

Emmett stops long enough to kiss Bella on the forehead and tell her, "I love you Belly bear." He tells us to take Edward's car, as he left it behind and do not go over there until he gets there. He knows I will need a few minutes alone to reassure myself that she is OK. Emmett assures us that he is right behind us.

Bella calls to Emmett, "I love you too daddy." You can feel the pride rolling off him for Bella. There may not be much age difference in human years but in Emmett's heart he has raised Bella from a toddler and she is his baby girl.

I drive up the drive way to where I can see Carlisle's house and park, waiting on Em. I know they heard the car but they won't be able to hear our voices.

Now finally I get to do what I have wanted to do all night. I reach down and push the button on the side of my seat and adjust it back as far as it will go. I look over to my mate and I can feel her confusion as well as see it so easily on her face. I can't help but smirk, she must think I'm a mad man. I hold out a hand to her and she places her tiny hand in mine without hesitation. "I need to hold you angel and I need to talk to you in private."

That is not all that I need before we go into that house but this must come first.

I help her slide across the seat and into my lap sitting her sideways with one of her arms around my neck while the other hand goes straight to the top of my shirt and dips underneath, causing me to purr to her and placing a smile of satisfaction upon her luscious lips.

I realize that she wants to touch more of my bare skin and I think this is just another perk to our bond, one that I believe I will thoroughly enjoy.

She moans a little "mmm… Jas this may seem a little odd but I can feel your emotions now. At first after we marked each other it was just a slight emotion but now it's a lot stronger. It's almost as if they are mine. Do you think it is the bond itself or just from tasting your blood."

It is a very interesting question. "Well angel. I know that Carlisle and the others have explained to you my past with my sire, Maria. I have created lots of vampires throughout my existence and given them my blood to bring them over and never have they been able to feel my emotions. So I'm guessing it is our bond. Something just between the two of us." I can feel her joy and happiness at my answer. "What has made you so happy baby?"

"That this is one more part of you that only I can have. It makes me feel kind of sad thinking that you will be my first in all things. But I will not be your first at any…" I cut her off by placing my finger to her lips.

"I am glad that you are happy angel. But I want you to always know that of all the things that I may have done in my past. Everything that we do together will be the first time I have ever done them with my mate. You are the woman that means more to me than anyone else on this entire planet, you are my one and only mate, and everything that we do together will be a first not just for you but me also. I have never truly been in love before Bella. This is true, unconditional, love. And my first."

"I love you Jas." she whispers, her lips so close to mine I can feel her hot breath fanning across my face.

"As I love you" I whisper in return before I grab her bottom lip and suck it greedily into my mouth causing us both to moan.

I tug it slightly with my teeth causing her to moan knowing it is on the line between pain and pleasure. I then lick her bottom lip asking for entrance, which is granted. Our tongues rub against each other; it is as if we are making love with our mouths.

She turns, straddling me while never breaking our kiss. I place my hands on each of her hips and pull her snugly against me, letting her feel my cock staining against my jeans.

She moans into the kiss and grinds herself hard against me. The scent of her arousal engulfs me and drives me crazy.

Bella's POV

The second I feel how much Jasper wants me it nearly drives me crazy. I arch my hips, rubbing against him hard and slow.

He places his hands on my hips but lets me set the pace as he licks from the top of my breasts all the way to my ear lobes where he playfully tugs with his teeth.

I wrap both of my hands in his hair, as I feel myself about to accomplish my goal. Jasper glides his mouth back down and begins to suck hard on his mark, with a mixture of purring and moans coming from him.

When I begin to cum Jasper holds my hips pressing me tight against him, while he arches up into me. I throw my head back with a loud moan as I cum a second time.

I come down from my high with Jasper still extremely hard and still arching into me, seeking his own release.

I know what I want to try but I am embarrassed to ask him. When he begins to still beneath me, I realize he is picking up on my emotions.

I rise off of him slowly and remain on my knees in my seat leaning close to Jasper and whisper in his ear, "I want to try something with you."

"You know our limits angel" he whispers never taking his eyes off of me, watching me closely.

I reach down and unzip his zipper releasing him from his pants. I continue watching his face as I lean down towards his hard cock, and he begins to recognize what I am about to do to him.

As I stick my tongue out to lick the drop of clear fluid on the top of his cock, his eyes roll back. "Oh fuck baby you don't have to do this" he mumbles out through a moan.

"Shhhh…" I am not really sure how to do this but I hope Angie's details on how to do this works.

I close my mouth around his cock sucking tightly, careful not to touch my teeth to it. Jas lets out a loud moan as I move my head down taking as much of him in as I can until it hits the back of my throat. I place one hand around what won't fit in my mouth and begin moving my hand in movement with my mouth.

Jasper places one hand on the side of my head pushing my hair back away from my face, while he places his other hand over mine showing me that I can squeeze a little harder, as he thrusts his hips in time with my mouth.

"Oh fuck babe. Oh yea, use a little teeth baby. Faster baby. You better move baby I'm gonna come. Oh fuuuuuuuck." I use Jasper's instructions and bring him to a climax fast, never taking my mouth off of him. I remember Angie's comment on hollowing out your mouth and then swallow. It just tastes salty.

She is right it is salty and comes out in fast squirts filling my mouth as fast as I can swallow. When I am sure he has finished I continue to suck on him a few strokes to make sure he is good and clean.

I look into his eyes as I raise my head back up and he helps me get his pants zipped back up never taking his eyes off of mine… I watch as he calms his heavy unneeded breaths and his eyes that were black with lust slowly fade back to red, but the lust never leaves completely.

I straighten up and tug at my dress puling it back down looking at all the wrinkles. "Oh no, Pap and Nana are going to know exactly what we have been doing." I start to panic.

Jasper laughs "angel I want everyone in that house to know what we have been doing I am proud that you are mine and only mine and I want that fucker Aro to smell me all over you." I pause a little trying to sound extremely calm. "I do have one tiny, little question though. Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?"

***sorry for the delay its busy holidays for me, but send me my luv***

A lot of changes are coming ahead for Bella in the next chapters. Are you as anxious as I am?


	14. Chapter 14

First I want to give lotsa luv and a BIG HUG to my girls, Princess Mishiwaka, Kouga's Older Woman, and Dinia Steel without them I could not do this. They help and encourage me more than they will ever know.

Now lotsa luv to all of you who read, review, and PM me with your love. I love it it is sooo encouraging.

I have some new authors for you to check out Dinia Steel and poppet92.

Chapter 14

Jasper's POV

Well, my little Bella just gave me a very powerful orgasm by means of a blow-job.

What the fuck?

After I regained my senses a little and calmed my mate down from her panic attack, caused by worrying about the others knowing what we had done, I had to make my voice extremely calm to ask my next question.

I have one tiny little question though. Where in the hell did you learn how to do that?"

She blushed but never looked away. "Well, Angie is very detailed when she tells me about her sex life with Ben. So I wanted to do something more intimate for you, since we can't do what we would really want to do. I thought I would make things more enjoyable for you."

I let out a huge breath that I hadn't realized I was holding and grabbed her for a quick kiss, and then I drove on towards the house.

"I'm very glad to hear it was Angie. I thought I was going to have to go hunt me down a wolf."

Bella giggled as I turned off the car, opened my door and walked around to open her door for her.

"Please angel, once we are inside do not move away from me."

She nodded and I held her hand, pulling her very close to me but keeping myself slightly in front of her. Jake, Sam, Paul and some of the other pack members came out of the woods towards us.

The leader, Sam, stepped forward. "We offer our protection for Bella to you. We do not trust your king."

I nodded. "I accept. Now let's go find out what this fucker wants."

It's not that I don't think I can handle them by myself, but the aide of the pack could come in very handy if needed and I'll not take any chances with my Bella's safety.

The pack follows into the house closely behind us. They know vampires are fast and this way we have Bella guarded completely.

We step into the living area of Carlisle's home and he is standing with Aro and his guards at attention in front of them. The tension in the room is extremely thick and makes me very edgy.

As if Bella can feel my emotional state, she sneaks one of her hands under the back of my shirt and rubs soothingly on my back, calming me some.

This doesn't go unnoticed by Aro however. He stepped forward and breathed in, trying to smell her scent. I noticed the smirk when he realized she was covered in mine. "I see you are very possessive of this human, Major. So is it true that you have finally found your true mate after all these years?"

Looking levelly back I reply, "Yes. Now let's get down to business. Why did you feel the need to come here and who told you where I was?" I try to remain calm but the thought of being betrayed by my own people pisses me off.

Aro ignored me, speaking directly to Bella, "I came here to meet the woman responsible for taking you away from training my men for me and brave enough to be mated to the God of War. But now that I have met her and realized that she will indeed be a powerful shield when turned. I must ask, do you have any idea what kind of monster you are fixing to mate yourself with my dear? You would be much better suited for one of my brothers." Aro smiled his most concerned expression.

That is crossing the fucking line!

I crouched, venom filling my mouth ready for the fight. But it wasn't just my anger fueling me, it was pouring off Bella.

Then Bella spoke, trying her best to push in front of me. "How dare you! My mate is no fucking monster, you fuckin' prick! What the hell do you think you are doing coming to our home (are you suggesting that Jasper lives with Carlisle also?) and upsetting my mate? Pap has always spoken of you with nothing but the utmost respect and now that I have met you I have no idea why!"

The others started flanking around us ready for Aro's reaction. But Aro actually seemed to be ashamed. He downed his head.

Carlisle began to speak but Aro held up his hand stopping him. "Isabella is quite right, dear friend. I wish to apologize Carlisle, to you and your family. But most of all I apologize to you Jasper and to your mate. I was informed that you had a young woman who was under the age of 18 and were not following my rules. I was also told that you were feeding off of her. It appears that now I am put in an odd position. I gave my word to this person that I would not give away their identity for their information. But I must tell you that you have a traitor among the people who you trust Jasper."

I couldn't hold in the roar that escaped me. "Whoever it was they will die! I love this woman. I have never harmed her or disrespected her in any way! I do not feed from her. I have only marked her as mine and I did not do that until this morning. As for your other law, normally I would say it is none of anyone's fucking business. But seeing that some fucker has betrayed me with these lies, I want you to know that the law has not been broken. I have not taken her innocence."

Bella tugged on me until I turned, not giving the others my back, but turned to her and let her wrap her arms around me to calm me. When her arms slipped under my shirt again and our skin touched, it helped me a lot.

She snuggled her head under my chin and I placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Aro smiled and shook his head. "She is going to be very good for you Jasper. I would never have thought a small human, knowing what I am, would stand up to me." He let out a deep chuckle.

I couldn't help the pride I felt for my mate, I snuggled her closer to me, kissing the top of her head again. "She can be a little hell cat, that's for sure." I mumbled, thinking of Peter telling me those exact words. She hid her face in against my chest with embarrassment causing me to join Aro with laughter.

Alice sighed rubbing her temples as she came in the door from outside. "Where have you been?" I asked feeling her immense pain from her head.

''I went far enough away to try and look for the one responsible for all of this. But I can't see anything concerning Bella or you at all. Sometimes when she would get upset, it's like she would cut herself out of my visions. But ever since this morning I can't see anything regarding either one of you. Can it have anything to do with your mark or the bond between you two?"

I can feel a slight regret coming from Bella then it just stops. She turned off all emotions from me just like flipping a switch.

"I agree with Aro about Bella being a powerful shield. Even as a human, she can cut off your visions, Edward's mind reading, Aro's powers, and right now she has even cut off her emotions to me."

She stiffened in my arms and backed up enough so that she could look up at me. "I'm sorry Jas."

"Don't be sorry angel. It doesn't matter. I will find out who the traitor is. However, we will have to go back to my home in Texas. I don't need any visions or Aro to tell me who it was. Actually that would take all of the fun out of it. If one of my own people betrayed us, someone will pay dearly."

I leaned down and placed a kiss on Bella's lips. Suddenly she let her shield shift and I felt some guilt coming from her, puzzling me.

We stay until Aro decided his visit was over, I then tell the others that we are going to my house to get our things. I wanted Rosie to pack enough clothes for Bella for one week.

I can't be separated from her long enough to go home and take care of business, so she will have to go with me. I will have the family bring the rest of her things to her, because after tonight she will be living with me.

There is no way I can allow her to go back to school, after seeing how those wolves run around sniffing her ass, so she will have to be home schooled by Rosie. I will invite both of her parents to stay with us until her birthday to give her time to adjust to new surroundings.

I don't want to let anyone in Texas think anything is out of the ordinary by having any of the others with us, so for now it will be just Bella and I returning. My employees will think I have just came back to finish training Aro's men. He agreed to not let anyone know anything about his visit with us. Aro has also agreed to tell the betrayer that he is waiting until he comes to pick up his newborns, to confront me about Bella.

Now that we are alone, while we are packing, I need to try to get to the bottom of the guilt she was feeling earlier.

"Angel during my conversation with Aro and Alice, I felt guilt coming from you. Why was that?"

"Well, I was just thinking that maybe, I do have a little control over whatever it is that makes Alice not be able to see us now. I had never really thought about it before. After everything that happened and I found out that she had been lying about her past with you to me. I didn't want her to ever be able to see me, you or anything about us. It is none of her business what we do and just the thought of her being able to see us being intimate really bothered me. But as for why Edward can't hear my thoughts, I just know that I don't want him too. My thoughts are mine and if I want him to know something, I will tell him. I was really regretting Alice not being able to help you at first but then I realized if I wanted her to be able to see us again, she would see everything. I just don't want that, Jasper I'm very sorry. I feel really guilty because it's my fault but I still don't want to change it." She sat down on the edge of the bed and let me feel her deep sorrow for feeling the way she does about the situation.

I walked over to her, sat down and drew her onto my lap. "Angel it's OK. I don't want Alice to be able to see what we do with each other either. I just wanted to know what was wrong. I don't want you to feel like you need to shut off your emotions though, darlin'. It just helps me to be able to help take care of you, if I know how you are feeling."

"I can catch your emotions now too. At first it was really light feelings but now it is very strong. But it's only you I can feel." she whispered.

"It is probably our bond between us and the marking has made everything different and stronger, just like us being away from each other. No one really knows how this is going to affect you while you are human. Because it has never been done before, not many vampires find their true mate and no one has ever had a human soul mate before."

"We really need to be completely open and communicate with each other about everything new that you start feeling, especially with your shield. Some shields can be physical as well as mental. So far, it seems as though you can control it by how you decide you want things to be. We need to keep observing it and you need to keep talking to me about it when you feel it changing, OK?"

She kissed me gently, "OK baby, I will tell you if I notice anything different. I love you."

"I love you angel" I whispered against her lips, then kissed her deeply.

We flew back to my ranch. On the way, I called Peter and explained our whole situation to him. He was furious and I had to keep reminding him that if he didn't get his rage under control, he would give us away.

Once we had everything planned out and I had called Aro back to inform him of our plan. I explained it all to Bella because I am going to pretend to be doing exactly what my little traitor is accusing me of, feeding from Bella and having sex with her…

Ok now I have some good ideas about where to go from here and I cant wait to get started. I wonder how his control will hold up with his little game? He may wish he had a different plan...


	15. Chapter 15

First I want to give lotsa luv and a BIG HUG to my girls, Princess Mishiwaka, Kouga's Older Woman, and Dinia Steel without them I could not do this. They help beta, edit, and encourage me in my stories more than they will ever know.

Now lotsa luv to all of you who read, review, and PM me with your love. I love it it is sooo encouraging.

I have some new authors for you to check out Dinia Steel and poppet92.

Chapter 15

Jasper's POV

After explaining everything to Bella, I thoroughly enjoyed myself while marking her with my scent again.

We landed and I introduced Bella to Peter. She already knows everything about him and our past together. I helped Bella into the back seat of the car then I climbed in beside her, pulling her tightly against me. I know that Peter would never attempt to touch Bella in any inappropriate way, but I can't help it.

We discussed everything on the way to my home and made sure that Bella was OK with going through with this. I don't want her to do anything that makes her uncomfortable. She actually seems very anxious, which makes me a little nervous about our plan.

Before we got there Peter told Bella to pull her hair back into a pony tail so that the others could see her mark and since it was still very fresh, it worked quite nicely with our plan.

We arrived at my home, well I guess really it is to be our home now, from the way she is taking in all the scenery and the excitement she is feeling, I think she really likes it.

"What do you think angel? Do you think you could live here?" I asked as I picked up her hand and brushed her knuckles lightly with a kiss.

"Oh, yes. It's so beautiful here Jas. I love it!" she replied with a huge smile.

Bella's POV

Jasper's home was amazing. We entered through a gate that was heavily guarded. The land was surrounded by very tall brick walls. Off in the distance you could see a huge three story log home; it was bigger than any house we have ever lived in.

I could see men standing everywhere, all vampires I'm assuming. Most of them were armed and just standing watching us pass. Behind the house in the distance I could see a group of men standing at attention in front of a man and two women, they were both wearing black jeans and black shirts, much like the outfit that Peter is wearing.

We stopped in front of the house, when a very pretty lady with long curly blonde hair, a very friendly smile and reminding me a lot of my mom, came out along with another man that had very short cut blonde hair and was also dressed in complete black.

Jasper got out and took my hand, helping me out of the car then pulled me against his side, wrapped his arm around me and placed his hand under the edge of my shirt. As soon as we had closer contact it helped me calm. I took a deep breath and tiptoed up to kiss him lightly.

He walked us toward the man and woman, "Isabella, this is our house keeper and cook, Charlotte. She will help you in anyway necessary it's not that you cannot do any of those things, it's just that you do not have too if you choose not to. This is Riley, your personal body guard. I trust him and if ever there is a time that Peter or I cannot be right with you, Riley will be. He is very good at his job. I am his maker and I have trained him."

Riley stepped closer "Do you want me to take your things in Major?"

"Yes take our things up to my room. I will be remaining with Isabella for now."

Riley just nodded and went to get our stuff from the trunk. Damn. When Pap told me about how the Major was I had no idea he was so well respected. To be quite honest it makes me want Jasper to take me upstairs and show me our bedroom.

Jasper moved in front of me and leaned down so he could whisper quietly in my ear, "Those are some pretty strong emotions you are sending my way angel. In a little while I will take care of them for you." He then licked over his mark causing me to moan a little.

When he raised his head he had a sexy little smirk on his face that made my lust even worse.

He turned and led the way behind his house towards where a group of people stood, with Peter coming up behind us. The man and woman that appeared to be in charge, was standing watching us approach.

The man keeping his eyes on Jasper was around 6 foot, about an inch or two shorter than Jasper, with long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail. He had a hard look about him, but he appeared to have a lot of respect for Jasper.

The woman has waist length; fiery red, fuzzy hair pulled back into a pony tail and is eying me from head to foot. Almost as if the bitch is sizing me up. What the fuck?

Jasper must be feeling something from vampy bitch, because he pushes me slightly behind him, but not releasing his arm from around my waist. Peter comes up beside us and stands very protectively at my side.

"Major" the man and woman both address Jasper as the other stands looking at the ground quietly at attention.

Jasper just nodded his head at then. "I wanted to lay out some rules to everyone, not only the men we have been training for Aro but mine as well. This is my Isabella. She is not to be touched in anyway by anyone. The punishment will be death. I want no one around her without my permission. Am I completely understood?" Jasper spoke in a very deep, steady and no nonsense voice.

Damn I love seeing him in Major mode.

"Yes Major" They both said together, neither one looking anywhere but directly at Jasper.

Jasper then led me around to each of his men informing them who I was and how they were to behave around me.

When he'd finished, I was yawning from being up for so long. It had been a very long day. It was not night time here as yet, but it didn't mean I was any less sleepy.

Jasper turned to me and leaned his head down until his forehead was against mine, "Are you ready for bed angel?"

"Yes Major." I reply

He smirked at me for calling him Major in front of his men. I felt a little spike of lust from him through our bond.

"Do you need to eat before we go to bed?" He asked me as he placed a tiny kiss on my mouth.

I shook my head no.

Then, before I even knew what was happening, he swept me up into his arms bridal style, chuckling at my little 'eep' sound that escaped me.

"Peter follow me back to the house."

Jasper carried me back to the house, telling me how he would show me more of it later when I felt more like it. He told Riley that no one was allowed in the house except himself, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper or me, and to remain at the bottom of the stairs until told otherwise.

Once we are upstairs, Jasper took me into his office where he sat behind his desk with me in his lap until Peter came in shutting the door behind him.

"This room is completely sound proofed we need to talk right now. There are a few men and Victoria that we need to watch. I know that I could just ask them questions and I would be able to tell if any of them are the ones who betrayed me or not. But I want whoever it was to be an example for what will happen to anyone that messes with my mate."

"I agree Major" Peter said as he sat down in the seat across the desk from us.

They continued talking and the next thing I knew Jasper was laying me down on the biggest fluffiest bed I have ever been on in my life. "Is it comfortable angel? Char wanted to go shopping and decorate the room for us as a gift."

"It's wonderful Jas. Sorry I fell asleep on you."

He climbed on the bed and pulled me against him.

"Enter" he said when I didn't even hear a sound.

Charlotte walked in with a tray and sat it on the bed. "I don't know what you like yet, but I wanted to make sure you eat a little something before you go to sleep." It had a variety of fruit, cheese and crackers on it, along with a bottle of water.

"Thank you very much and the bed is very soft and comfortable, thank you."

"You're welcome sugar. I will come back after you wake up for your tray, just set it by the door" and with another friendly smile Charlotte was gone out the door.

Jasper reached over me, took a slice of apple and held it to my mouth, rubbing it gently over my lips. I touched the tip of my tongue to it slowly then let him ease it into my mouth so I could take a bite. He smirked at me. "So, what was all the lust I was feeling from earlier?"

"Well… (Damn I can feel my face warming up from my blush) I just love seeing you in charge and the respect others have for you."

"So," Jasper leaned forward and licked my lips, causing me to moan, "it makes you horny for me to be in charge, huh? Does it make that little pussy of yours wet too?"

Oh my God! My eyes literally rolled back in my head with him talking to me like that and another small moan escaped me as I muttered a tiny "yes."

"Mmm…I think my little hell cat likes it when I talk dirty to her." He feeds me just a little more then gets off the bed and sets the tray on the nightstand next to the bed. Then he walks back towards me pulling his shirt over his head and throwing it on the floor.

He reaches down and unbuttons his pants then slowly unzips them. I know he realizes that I am watching him eagerly. But do I give a care? Hell no!

He releases his huge cock, that has nothing to restrict it and is standing at full attention for me. Then he slides his pants down his muscular hips and kicks them off. My eyes travel up his hard chiseled abs and chest, noting the rapid rise and fall of his chest from unneeded breathes.

I love the way his hair lays in long blond messy curls just past his shoulders and falls slightly around the edge of his face. His lips are full and slightly parted, he licks them with a dart of the tip of his tongue and I moan again.

Finally I meet his eyes and the hunger there makes my pussy tingle.

He begins crawling on the bed towards me slowly moving up my body. "You know what, my little hell cat? I love the fact that I can make you scream my name and not worry that your family will hear you. That I can let everyone around hear you scream out with your release and they will know that you are mine and only I can cause it." He is holding his naked body over me now but not touching me.

He leaned down with just his head and whispered lightly against my ear, causing me to shiver in anticipation. "I still cannot enter you yet my angel, like I want to so very badly. But no one else will know that. They will think that I am up here fucking that little pussy of yours."

His tongue darts out and licks my ear causing the tiny shocks that it always causes when we touch. "I know that we can't break Aro's rules and have sex until my 18 birthday, but since our traitor thinks we are already having sex then I will not let them think any difference."

I raise my hips up trying to find the friction I need. He chuckles "Eager are we? Is this what you want?" He lowers his hips. And his hard cock slides between my jean clad legs, causing us both to moan this time. "Please" I plead.

"Please what baby? Tell me what you want."

I keep in mind that others may hear outside, vamps have great hearing.

I feel a dose of courage come from him and I let all my hunger for him show in my eyes. "First I want you to rip these fuckin' clothes off me. Then I want you to show me who my Major is."

"Ohh fuck yea baby!" he growled.

Within what seemed like only a second, I was as naked as he was and my clothes were in shreds scattered around us.

He knelt between my legs looking up at my body. His eyes are completely black from his hunger. He grabbed under both of my knees and pushed them forward leaning down, until when he spoke it blew cool air across my wet pussy. "Do you want me to eat your pussy baby?"

"Oh yes Major, please" I moaned out, who would have ever thought dirty talk would affect me like this.

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to get you away so the others wouldn't hear us. I can feel how your lust spikes for me. I'm going to fuck your little pussy with my tongue and you are going to come in my mouth."

All I could do was writhe in anticipation, but when his hot tongue licked from the bottom of my slit all the way up. I cried out.

"That's it my little hell cat. Let me hear you. Tell me what you like. Tell me what you want more of and come for me."

It didn't take long.

Jasper switched from long licks to working his tongue in and out of my pussy, while he worked my clit with his finger.

I opened my lust closed eyes, and looked down my body. I found Jasper watching me, looking up my body; the sight was all it took to push me over my edge.

I screamed with my orgasm. I wrapped both of my hands up in his hair and both tried to push him away and hold him closer at the same time.

He placed his mouth over the artery that ran right beside my pussy and sucked hard, working his finger in me, bringing me to orgasm again. I thought he would bring blood he was sucking so hard and I didn't care.

He leaned his head back and growled. I wasn't sure in frustration or pleasure.

He then rose up, crawling seductively up my body and leaned forward, carefully making sure his cock stayed up against his lower stomach with his hand, as he lowered himself down on my body. He pressed his body as close to mine as he could as if he didn't trust himself to not slip inside me if he had the room.

"Oh fuck baby" he growled as he wrapped his arms under my lower back and ass lifting me tighter against him. He then went at an inhuman speed and rubbed his cock between our bodies and over my still very sensitive clit. I felt the pressure build once again and I dug my finger nails into the backs of his upper arms, as it exploded.

"Oh fuck Jasper…I… Oh….Aahhh…" I screamed out, incoherently, in between pants.

Jasper threw his head back and let out a loud ferocious growl as he released his hot seed between our bodies, sending me into another orgasm.

"MINE" he roared as he tried to calm himself down.

He then collapsed on top of me trying to catch his breath. I couldn't help but smile at him. He kissed the top of my nose gently. "I will go get something to clean you up and I will be right back. Don't move."

He left with a huge smirk on his face, he seemed so satisfied and I can feel the pride coming from me.

He came back and began to clean me off, paying extra attention to certain areas. Then I felt him pause when he came to the sensitive area that he had sucked on so hard.

He whispered so softly then "I just about completely lost myself there for a second. I wanted to just say fuck you Aro and your rules and take you right then. I wanted to taste you again so bad." he looked down and I could feel his shame.

I reach up and take his hand and pull him up to me. He lay on his side as I reach up and lay a hand on his cheek and kiss him gently.

"Jasper, don't ever be ashamed of being yourself around me. I love you. Would you tell me exactly why we can't have sex until I turn 18 and why you can't taste of me again?" I whispered back.

He settled in against me closer and began to play with my hair, "Well law states that a true mate must not be changed until the age of 18. The rule only changes if it is life or death and then they cannot be any younger than the age of 16. As for the sex before the age of 18, well for vampires, sex and biting go hand in hand. The blood of a true mate is more potent, almost like my own brand of heroin and to taste it again I would not be able to refrain from changing you. The need would be too great. "

He paused, "I do have one tiny problem though."

"What is it?"

"I really need to feed and I don't want to leave you, I know the pain it causes us and I will try not to go far."

I leaned forward and kissed him again, this time more deeply, feeling his naked body respond to me. "Go feed baby, I will take a nap then you can show me around when I get up."

He chuckled and moved his hips forward pushing his hard cock against my leg. "I really enjoy having you to myself and away from everyone."

"Me too, I think I could get used to this."

He kissed me softly "but I really do need to go hunt. You go to sleep and I will be back very soon. Riley will be right outside your door and don't worry I trust him, he will not let anyone near you."

We both say I love you and the next thing I know I am waking up from a very nice nap….

******************send me my LUV***********************

So what do you think? Do you like how I spiced it up some? Well gotta go, I have writing to do...


	16. Chapter 16

First I want to give lotsa luv and a BIG HUG to my girls, Princess Mishiwaka, Kouga's Older Woman, and Dinia Steel without them I could not do this. They help beta, edit, and encourage me in my stories more than they will ever know.

Now lotsa luv to all of you who read, review, and PM me with your love. I love it it is sooo encouraging.

I have some new authors for you to check out Dinia Steel and poppet92.

Chapter 16

Jasper's POV

I knew I couldn't go far without causing Bella and myself both, physical pain so Peter spoke to Charlotte and had her call some of her friends to come over for a shopping trip. He said it would be a safer way for me to feed.

He also informed me that until Bella and I can stand having more distance between us, I should have Carlisle get me some bagged blood from the hospital. Normally, we did not feed off of humans that we interacted with on a friendly basis. The three of us usually go further away from the ranch to feed off of people that we find in alleys or who doing harm to someone.

Charlotte and Peter thought it best to make human friends so they could get used to being around them.

I sat on the couch with Peter, waiting for the humans to arrive, while constantly listening to the sound of my Bella's easy breathing and slow steady beat of her heart as she slept upstairs in our room.

When they arrived, Char invited them in. She told them that she wasn't quite ready yet and that she had found a dress she thought would look really cute on one of them.

Charlotte poured us all drinks and introduced me to them, since I have never been around the house when they were over. I excused myself from the ladies, to do some business that I needed to take care of and then waited in the shadows down the hall for the right moment.

One lady needed to use the restroom, which couldn't be more perfect timing, Charlotte told her where to go and while she was on her way there I caught her from behind. I moved her hair out of the way and bit her on the back of the neck, holding her tightly so she wouldn't harm herself.

I quickly used the ability all vampires have, erased her memory of it and sent her on her way.

The next, a black haired lady was going with Charlotte upstairs to try on the dress. I caught her around the waist from behind and quickly fed again, careful not to take so much that it would make them groggy, but enough to settle my hunger.

I then went back downstairs, where the other lady was standing in front of the double glass doors looking out at our pool and talking to Peter. I really didn't need to feed again but what the hell, it's there and it may help me to hold over a little longer.

I walk over and begin talking to her about the pool and how they would all have to come over and go swimming. I wasn't flirting but when I felt the girl's lust spike a little and the sickness swim over me from it, I knew she was taking it all the wrong way.

I quickly just moved behind her, held her tightly against me, and pulled her neck over using a handful of her hair, and bit her. When I was through, I felt a huge amount of anger and hurt coming from behind me. I looked up and in the reflection of the glass there stood my Bella and Riley standing behind her. Fucking bastard was smirking.

I quickly erased the girl's mind and released her. When I turned Bella was trying to get her facial expressions under control so the anger or hurt wouldn't show. But to me, being an empath and her mate, there was no hiding it.

I slowly walked over to her, took her tiny hand in mine and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead, trying to calm her and let her know it was nothing.

The others walked into the room all at the same time. "Angel, these are Charlotte's friend's, Tiffany, Amber, and Alisa. I would like you all to meet my fiancée Isabella McCarty."

Bella nodded her head at them.

Charlotte told them that she was ready to go and they headed out. After they were all gone Bella pulled away from me and I let her go, preparing for the fight I knew was brewing.

"Angel, are you ready for a tour of the house now? I can't wait to show you the library, I had prepared just for you. Your family told me how much you love to read and Edward gave me a list of all your favorite authors." Yeah, I know I am sucking up and Peter turns his head to keep from showing his smile. The fucker.

She turned on me with fire from hell in her eyes, "No I don't and do you know why Mr. Whitlock?" Bella stalked towards me. I admit she can be scary as hell for a human. She leaned towards me and I thought she was going to kiss me but she sniffed me. "You smell like whatever cheap horse piss that hussy was wearing! Let me ask you a question now, Major Asshole. (Riley turned his back to us trying to cover a laugh with a cough) How would you like it if I smelled like another man, or if you walked in a room and found me wrapped around one? I know you feed from humans Jas, but how the fuck would you feel?"

I couldn't stop the growl and anger of my own "that is not going to fuckin happen. You are MINE!"

She still stood right in front of me and she never flinched. My little hell cat.

"Then who the fuck do you belong to Jasper?"

"I don't belong to n…." I stopped in mid-sentence as I realized what I was about to say. She wasn't looking at me now; she was looking at the floor and turning away. She had a tiny tear that had betrayed her and streaked down her face. I moved in front of her and tilted her head up by placing my finger under her chin. "You baby. I belong to you. You are very right I wasn't looking at it that way. Charlotte doesn't allow Pete to feed off of other women either. I just never looked at it like that. I am sorry. It will never happen again."

"Promise?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yes angel, with all my heart."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed me hard and deep, with teeth and tongue. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and I let her win. I knew she needed to do this.

She grabbed my shirt and I allowed her to pull it over my head.

She threw it across the room towards Riley and Peter. "You will burn this fuckin thing" she muttered. Then she unfastened my jeans and I helped her slide them off me, I couldn't help smiling cockily at the men as she threw my pants at them to, "and these" she muttered in haste, as she grabbed her own shirt and began to pull it over her head.

My men were standing there wanting to enjoy the show that was coming, but I won't have any of that. "Leave us." I commanded them as she unfastened her bra freeing her luscious breasts to me.

"On the couch" she ordered me. I walked my naked ass over to the couch and sat patiently, watching my little beauty remove her pants and throw her panties at me. "This will not happen again Jasper Whitlock."

"No ma'am." Yeah, that's right, I can let her show her ownership over me. 

She actually twisted her naked little ass, as she very seductively walked towards me, the anticipation of waiting to see exactly what she will do to me makes my cock twitch.

I send her a little boost of confidence and she reaches up and squeezes her titties pinching her nipples, causing me to growl a little. "Who do these belong to Jasper?"

"Me... (I growled) Those are fuckin MINE."

Then she got down on her knees between my legs, wrapped both hands around my hard throbbing cock and squeezed. "And who the hell does this belong to Jasper?"

"You baby, only you."

She squeezed again then leaned over and licked the precum off the head of my cock. "And who do you belong to, Major?"

I looked down my body at the sight of her holding my cock and felt it twitch. "You baby. I belong only to you." She placed her hot little mouth on me then and gulped my engorged cock down until I felt the back of her throat. She swallowed around me and the moan she let out sent vibrations throughout my entire body.

She then set a fast pace, going down until there was nowhere else for my cock to go while scrapping her teeth along me as she raised back up. In just minutes I was growling with both of my hands knotted in her hair, fucking her mouth and close to release.

As if she could sense it, she tightened her grip with her mouth and her hand, then she slipped her hand down and grabbed my balls squeezing, it was just on this side of pain and it pushed me over.

Damn my little Bella can make me come harder than I ever thought was possible.

After she had drained me of my very last drop, she climbed up in my lap, and sat straddling me. I held her tight as my purr of contentment rumbled through my chest, while I slowed my breathing back down to normal.

After we got dressed I took Bella and showed her around the house. She cried when I showed her the library and the dance room. She was so touched that I had both of the rooms fixed with nothing but her in mind.

I fixed her dinner and we went out to sit beside the pool, I want us to do a little skinny dipping and then sit under the stars under a blanket cuddling.

I turned on the lights in the pool and lit three small oil lanterns and set them in the middle of the table where I served her dinner.

When she had finished eating, I reached out and took her tiny little hand in mine and led her over to my lap. I turned her to face me so she could sit straddling me, then I lifted her shirt over her head, to find no bra.

"Mmm" I mumbled as I leaned forward and tugged one nipple into my mouth "no bra this evening huh?" I joked.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to find out" she teased.

Oh, I knew because her breasts are just too big to not notice the free jiggle they had to them, but instead of saying I knew, I told her "next time I will just have to be faster, huh?"

I grabbed both of her luscious tits and pushed them together and licked my tongue between them. I can't wait to try my cock there soon.

I heard a noise and felt smugness coming from someone approaching us. "What the fuck?" I growled tugging Bella against me and wrapping my arms around us carefully so our intruder couldn't see her.

Then out from the side of the house came Victoria, in a little pair of short shorts with her ass hanging out and a tank top on, and a huge smirk. "Oh my apologies, Major. I hope I didn't interrupt anything. But I need to speak to you about Aro's return for his men."

"Riley! Peter!" I roared and they were at my side in an instant. Riley came straight over, grabbed a towel and brought it to me for Bella, as if knowing that had to be taken care of first. Peter came to stand directly in front of us in a crouch.

I got the towel, wrapped it snuggly around Bella's back, but still kept her in my lap. I am not ashamed of the position we are in, it's just that Victoria is invading my personal space and she knows that is a fuckin no no.

"What the fuck do you want Victoria? You know better than to disrespect me and my mate this way!" I snarled at her.

"I would like to speak to you alone Major." Victoria replied. She glared at me and along with the smugness I felt a quick flicker of rage. The second I caught it, it was gone. Almost as if it wasn't there, but all of my workers know of my gift and some such as Victoria and James along with Peter and Char can hide their emotions a little from me. But they always slip up.

I motioned Riley back over to me. "Riley will go inside with you angel and I will be in to get you in a few minutes so we can resume our plans." She nodded to me and kissed me.

I helped her close the towel around the front of her and picked up her shirt handing it to her.

After she was inside and I heard her footsteps go deeper into the house. I was instantly in Victoria's face with my hand around her neck lifting her off the ground.

"What the fuck is so important for your interruption?"

She tried twice before she found her voice to speak and I was feeding off her fear. "I just wanted to see if you needed a little extra company tonight?" She looked at me as the venom gathered in her eyes.

I dropped her to the ground and stared at her. What the fuck is wrong with this bitch?

"What the fuck do you mean Victoria?" I think I have an idea but I will give (her) a chance to explain.

She stood up, dusted off her ass and twisted it as she walked towards me. She came directly in front of me and leaned forward whispering, "Come on Jazzy, don't play coy. I know you have kept me out of your bed ever since you found your human. Now that you have had her, I know you have to miss what a vampire can give you, what I have given you hundreds of times before."

I could feel her lust beginning and the queasiness began in my stomach. I stepped away from her, so that she wasn't touching me and it lightened some. "Listen Victoria, I do not need anyone other than Isabella. She is my mate and the only woman I need. She may be human but she does not leave any part of me wanting for another."

I have a feeling that this is my traitor or at least one of them. I look to Peter and he nods a small nod knowing exactly what I am thinking.

Victoria's anger grew a little and so did her lust.

I walked over to Peter and placed my hand on his shoulder to keep anyone from noticing that I was feeling sick. Peter and Char are true mates so he knows exactly what is wrong with me.

Victoria came towards me again, "I need you Major, please. I want you to tie me up and tease me while I beg you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me while I am tied up and completely helpless. Please Major, it will be just like old times."

Suddenly my sickness left me. It was like turning off a switch and it wasn't just my sickness from the lust it was all emotions. I heard the sliding doors open back up and there was Bella with Riley holding onto her arm, trying to hold her back some.

I knew that the sudden cut off of my emotions must have been done by Bella and she is very pissed.

She walked towards us, "listen you red headed bitch, if Jasper needs to tie someone up it will be me. Don't you think that if fucking you was so good, he wouldn't have been able to go without it until he came to visit you? It sounds to me like your fucking might just be as dead as you are!"

I knew what was happening before it happened, she lunged at Bella as I lunged at her. I caught her in mid air knocking her to the ground and away from Bella, the sound of impact roared like thunder.

She got to her feet and we circled each other. Victoria is one hell of a fighter but no match for me.

"You may kill me tonight Major but I want you to know that Aro knows everything." She roared at me.

I raised my fist and hit her hard in the face, knocking her back several feet. Her screams filled the air as I slowly advanced on her because I could see her face was badly disfigured from the blow, I am going to make her die slowly.

I heard Peter yell "Bella, NO!"

I had time to turn around and Bella was running at us with one of the oil lamps from the table in her hand. Just before Peter reached her she threw it at Victoria.

I stopped where I was, the lamp hit Victoria and busted, causing the oil to soak into her clothing and the flame to spread over her quickly. Fire is one thing about us vamps, since we are dead, we go up instantly. The sound of her screams and the smell of burning flesh surrounded us.

Bella came over and wrapped her arms around me not taking her eyes off of Victoria. "Burn you fucking bitch!"

I turned and noticed that a crowd of my workers had gathered around us and in the midst of them stood James. He was looking directly at me. I walked over to him with Bella behind me. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head, "please Major, I swear I did not know she would try to attack your mate. Please, I swear to you. She has been crazy with jealousy for quite some time but I had no idea. Please sir, spare me my life. I would never harm you."

I felt my gift return. Bella wrapped her arms around me and squeezed my waist to let me know that she knew it had returned and I could feel her excitement from finding another way to use her gift.

I turned my attention back to James and tested his emotions. He was telling me the truth; there was nothing else coming from him except the deep sorrow of what his companion had done and his respect for me.

I reached down and touched his shoulder "I felt truth in his words. I want all of you to know that if anyone of you dares to lay a single finger on my mate, harm her or disrespect her in any way, death will come to you slowly and painfully."

I tugged Bella around until she was standing in front of me and wrapped my arms around her waist until she was held protectively up against me. She began to rub small circles on my back and I could feel some of the tension ease out of my body.

She snuggled her head under my chin, "I am so proud of you angel" I whispered to her. Then I turned and gave each of my men orders on what to clean up and I took my mate into the house. We have some unfinished business to take care of and I need to talk to her about how she used her shield to block me from emotions, if she can use her shield around others, it could be a very powerful weapon if need be.

*****************Tried to get this out and believe me it has not been easy. Me and both of my girls have been sick with stomach viruses and now I have the flu :( ugh... So send me some love and help me to feel a little better**********


	17. Chapter 17

I want to give my betas all the credit in the world to Dinia Steel and Kouga's Older Woman. I do want let Princess Mishiwaka know that I miss you and I hope you get your computer fixed soon …. LOTSA LUV TO ALL OF THEM….

LOTSA LUV to all of my readers and reviewers also…

Chapter 17

Jasper's POV

I was so proud of my mate, but still a little pissed at Riley for letting her tiny little ass get away from him, and allowing her to put herself in danger. But the second I had her upstairs and on our bed, all the anger was gone, nothing was on my mind except my Bella and the two of us drowning in our love for each other.

After pleasuring both of our bodies several times upstairs and even making it back down into the pool for a couple rounds, Bella was exhausted and drifted off into a deep sleep in my arms.

The next couple of months passed by with me returning Aro his new guards. I told him no more until My Bella is changed. I also made the necessary arrangements to keep Bella with me. My vampire instincts would not part with her any longer and we would not allow her _family_ to reclaim her for any reason. We were all she needed right now and couldn't bear to have her any further than across the lawn away from us.

So I'm a selfish bastard!

At first she didn't want be home schooled until she graduates because this is her senior year, but after she thought about me having to go back to school with her, because I would not allow her to go otherwise, that seemed to change her mind. She said that she didn't think she could handle all the girls flaunting themselves around me. I couldn't help but laugh, I thought she would be afraid for all the punk teenage boy asses I was going to be kicking.

Therefore, I set her up with a nice home school, online program and all of her classes were done on her computer.

All in all, things were going very well for Bella. She is becoming a lot closer to Peter, Charlotte, and Riley.

James has been trying very hard to show his honor and respect towards me and my Bella. He was very upset over Victoria's betrayal. She may not have been his mate, but she had been his companion and he felt it his duty to make it up to me and Bella.

Now, laying here with Bella in my arms like I do every morning, I am waiting patiently for her to awaken. A thin line of the morning sun is shining through the windows and across her body. One of her legs has made its way out from under the covers, draped across my hips.

This past month, Bella has gotten very frustrated with me because I won't be more intimate with her, due to my fears of not being able to control myself or my instincts enough.

Therefore she's been trying to seduce me.

She is a very persistent and extremely tempting.

At first I would try to just satisfy her but she gets very pissed at me when I won't let her return the favor.

It is so hard to keep from giving in to her.

I didn't even know vampires could suffer from blue balls. I found out that indeed we can and that it is very painful.

This particular morning, Bella stirs and I can tell by the change in her breathing and heart rate that she is awake. While pretending to still be asleep, she has raised the leg that is across me, causing the covers to slip. Therefore, revealing more and barely covering her ass, she slowly slides it gently over my cock and turning her body so that more of her is on me than the bed. She makes a tiny little noise like she was just uncomfortable.

Little minx.

My hands seem to have a mind of their own as the one I have resting around her waist starts sliding down to cup that tiny little ass of hers and pull her closer to my body. This causes my cock to get hard and Bella to let out a little 'mmm' noise.

"You little minx, you're not asleep" I whispered softly against the top of her head.

She giggled and ran her tongue over my nipple that was closest to her mouth; sending tingles through my body that go straight to my throbbing cock. She tugged it roughly with her teeth causing me to give a half moan half groan in frustration.

I need a release so fuckin bad its killing me.

Gripping a handful of her hair loosely I tilt her head up and look into her dark, lust filled eyes, I started drowning in her lust and her determination.

Then my cell phone rang, causing us both to jump.

What the fuck.

I am Major Whitlock!

I don't get startled.

If it wasn't for the phone I would have given in this time.

Turning Bella loose, and sitting up, grabbed my phone off the night stand and answered it.

"Get the fuck downstairs Major. Your mare is having her colt and it has to be turned or she isn't going to make it. You told me to let you know when she was ready." It was Peter on the other end of the line, and lying like hell.

I never told Peter to let me know about the mare, but he has become very protective of Bella and if I had lost control enough to let my phone startle me, I probably was projecting enough lust that he felt it.

"I'll be right down" I responded frustrated, laid my phone back down and turned my attention back to my little minx, that is now licking down my chest, and is headed exactly where I want her.

"Do you have to go right now baby" she whispered blowing her hot breath over the tip of my cock right before she licked it.

"Oh fuck angel" I mumble as I struggle internally with myself, because I really want and need this, but I am very afraid that I will completely loose myself and claim her completely. I just have one more fucking week.

I can do it.

Then Pete decides to pound on the fuckin' door. "Yes angel. He does have to come on right now. I need him it's his fuckin' mare and he needs to be there."

I don't know what pissed me off more, him using that tone directed at Bella or that he cock blocked me. Bella and I both growled at him.

"Come on Major, or I'm coming in to get your ass" he threatened.

Bella jumped up naked as a picked bird and went to the door in all her glory and opened it, rage pouring off her. Pete stood there speechless for the first time in his existence, with his mouth hanging open.

She turned her glare on me. "There's no need for you to growl at him Major. You told him to call you and put on this little show, didn't you? Well you know what? If you want to play this fuckin' game then I can too if you can go without me touching you until my birthday than so can I."

I got up off the bed and walked towards her, Pete's head moved towards me still not able to say anything.

"Angel I didn't tell him to call me ask him." I tried to touch her and she stepped back.

"I don't want to ask him. If you didn't than fine but I am still tired of having you push me off you. I know why you say you do it but it feels like rejection to me and I am not going to put myself in the position for it to happen again."

Charlotte choose that moment to come through the door as the first angry tear slid down Bella's face. "What the hell is going on in here?" she asked looking at Bella crying instead of the fact the her husband was froze at the door and Bella and I are naked.

I ignored her question and walked over closer to Bella but not attempting to touch her, even though my body ached to hold. "Bella, baby, I didn't know that you felt rejected. I thought that you understood that I was afraid to let myself get carried away because the last time my instincts kicked in and all I could think about was claiming you fully. Baby, I can't do that yet and its only one more week."

"I didn't want you to know how it really made me feel Jaz, I was shielding like a son of a bitch. Because I understand your reasoning, but that doesn't help the way I feel deep down inside."

Char came over and wrapped a blanket around Bella and slung one at me. It was like at that second Bella realized she was naked and I was too. She jerked the blanket around her and ran into my arms. I couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction and the blush that really does go all the way down.

I wrapped my blanket around her back and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

Charlotte took the still dumb struck Peter back down stairs. Bella and I got dressed and even though both of us would love to avoid the conversation we were just having, there were things that needed to be said.

"Bella, angel, you do believe me that I did not tell Peter to interrupt us right? I know that since our bond is a lot stronger now that you can feel my emotions. You should know that I am telling the truth to you. I would never lie to you."

She walked over to me and kissed me lightly, "yes Jaz, I know." Then she walked away and continued to get dressed.

I don't like the fact that this seems to be going to easy. "You also know that I would never mean for you to ever feel rejected by me. I mean, hell baby, I would love to bend you over that bed and fuck you till you can't walk the rest of the day. But I cant.. Not yet."

"I understand.." She mumbled while she put on the last of her clothes and began to make our bed.

"You also know that it is silly for you to not want me to touch until next Saturday on your Birthday."

She finished making the bed before she gave me her full attention and let me feel her anger, as she stood there looking cute as hell, with her hands on her hips.

"Actually I know that it will keep me from getting my feelings hurt. You don't want me to touch you because you _think _you will lose control. Then I don't want you to touch me either, because stirring up those feelings in me makes me want to touch you. It's just not fair Jasper and you have to understand that if you can expect that of me than I can do the same."

I had to take in a huge breath and let it out slow. Damn my little hell cat is such a hand full. But if she wasn't than she could never put up with me. "Ok, remember that I don't want it that way."

She walked over to me, stood on tip toe, and kissed me deeply while she had both hands full of my hair. Then she broke the kiss, pulled away from me and started out the door. "I think I am going to get Charlotte to help me plan my party. I want to have it here at the house and if it's OK with you, I would like to have all my family come and stay with us until then."

"That will be fine angel. Since I am able to help around the ranch more without it causing us a lot of pain, I think it would be great for you to have some more company for a couple of days. But they will need to leave after the party. Because I am afraid that after I can fully allow myself to follow my instincts to claim you as mine I will be very protective and aggressive to anyone around us. Most males are like that after they first have sex with their true mates, and since our bond has been so strong from the very beginning, I am afraid it might be bad." I walked over to her and reached my hand out to her. She placed her tiny little hand in mine and I raised it to my mouth and laid a gentle kiss upon her knuckles. "I love you angel" I whispered against her hand.

"I love you too baby and that sounds great I will start calling everyone after breakfast."

I held her hand as she practically bounced down the stairs to the kitchen.

I am glad she is excited to invite her family but I am not looking forward …. Alice.

Sorry for the delay I have been having a really hard time in real life and it has had me down for a while. But don't give up on me I WILL FINISH….you know I always do and I have another in the making. Hopefully now I can get things back on track

Now let's see if you remember what to do…..

SEND ME MY LUV


End file.
